


What do you do in a day?

by 13ineedpills13



Series: Obey Me! Main OC Stories [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Day Off, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Phobias, Slice of Life, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: There, stood 12 figures, all dressed in casual human clothing and with happy and expectant looks in their eyes. Out of everyone, Diavolo's was the most terrifying. Whenever his eyes twinkled like that, it was usyally the sign of yet another tiresome scheme he had in his mind. Scratching the back of his neck, he looked at him apologetically this time. "Almo... The castle was hit by a violent flood last night, and we currently can't stay there.""Then stay over at House of L-""Which is why I thought it was a good idea to try out and understand the daily life of a human!"
Series: Obey Me! Main OC Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900720
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

"...May I ask why everyone is in my house?" Almo asked with his infamous stare, which was a mix of confusion and quiet anger. The type to show up whenever he encountered a mathematical equation, or Belphegor's face in general. 

There, stood 12 figures, all dressed in casual human clothing and with happy and expectant looks in their eyes. Out of everyone, Diavolo's was the most terrifying. Whenever his eyes twinkled like that, it was usyally the sign of yet another tiresome scheme he had in his mind. Scratching the back of his neck, he looked at him apologetically this time. "Almo... The castle was hit by a violent flood last night, and we currently can't stay there."

"Then stay over at House of L-"

"Which is why I thought it was a good idea to try out and understand the daily life of a human!" He clapped his hands together, and didn't seem to be fazed by Almo's blank stare. It was strange, it usually worked on the brothers. The power of a judgemental stare was not to be underestimated, but what can you do when Diavolo is a prince? "I understand you and Barbatos but... _The others?_ " Almo pointed at them with his finger as he sipped his glass of cold milk and... not really anything else. He wanted to drink milk all of a sudden, so he was doing it. 

"Oi! What do ya mean by "the others" in that tone?!" A certain white haired demon yelled in protest. His hair was messy as usual, and like everyone else, he had a small bag on his shoulder. It was designer, but at least it had some use. The uglier and more useless a clothing/accessory get, the more expensive it get. And people almost always ended up paying for the name for an item that had a 25$ value. The human male stared at the demon before muttering a single word. "Silence."

"Mmmmpff!!" Mammon's mouth was sealed shut after that, as if it was glued together, and the only sounds he could let out was sad whimpers. A few of the brothers laughed at him while the oldest sighed, staring back at their darling human.

"I apologize for the intrusion, however I must assist Diavolo at all costs. Even during the autumn break, which just so happens to be a new thing in RAD." The amount of saltiness in Lucifer's tone was astonishing, as the carefree prince was already looking around with enthusiasm in the background with his butler. Lucifer chose to ignore that of course. "These _things_ " -he pointed at his brothers when ue said that- "insisted on tagging along, Asmodeus invited Solomon over, Solomon invited Simeon and Luke, and now we are a 12 people team."

Almo continued to chug his glass of milk while Lucifer explained, and smiled to himself after that was over. It was very believable that kind of thing took place, considering that these 7 brothers usually acted without using their brains too much. He had a hypothesis about that. Was it possible for a group of demons to share one brain cell? You can't know it unless you make a research on that. 

"...Fine. Make yourself comfortable. But first of all, if any of you even DARE TO walk around mt house with your shoes ON, you will spend the night at the sidewalk outside. Shoes off, wash your hands. I would've asked every one to take a shower as well, but unfortunately I don't want my water bill to explode. When you change your clothes, they will go straight to the laundry pile, no exceptions. Even if you wear it for half an hour. No one will eat their food messily, and if they do, they will have to clean it up and then sanitize the place afterwards. And lastly, my personal room is off limits. Anyone who goes there will be tazed by their balls. That is all."

"...Are humans this strict on house rules?" Satan was the first one to ask during the silence that took over the room.

"I am. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to clean my glass."

\---


	2. Evening

Since it was around 7 PM when they arrived, Almo quickly began preparing food for everyone.

He looked through his fridge and sighed. Instant noodle packages, some sauces, a carton of eggs, wasabi, and some ice cream. He rarely went outside, so it was expected that his fridge was empty most of the time. He was too lazy to order somethings online. He closed and opened the fridge a couple of times in thought, hoping that food would magically appear inside the god damned thing, but to no avail. With a sigh, and looked away from the fridge and stared at Barbatos, who had just washed his hands and was wearing a pair of slippers he brought with him. They were fluffy, and green. And looked quite comfortable.

"...I don't have anything to make food with for 13 people." He said, and looked out from the window for a while, then the clock. The sun had started to set already, so they had to hurry. Beelzebub's hunger got worse whenever it was just before evening, and he didn't want anyone to fuck up his house that he bought with the money he saved up for more than 11 years. 

While everyone else was very intrigued in the photo album they found from the locked drawer underneath the television (who knew Mammon had lockpicking skills?), Almo agreed to prepare dinner with Barbatos. Since he was a guest as well, he didn't want the butler to be anywhere near the kitchen. But the butler insisted. He knew that Almo could cook in small amounts just fine, but things got sloppy when it was in very large amounts, and when he had to do that without help. His kitchen wasn't so big either. "...We have to go out and shop then. What will we make?" He calmly asked.

"Well, my mother used to make the best schnitzel in the entire world, in my humble opinion. I have her recipe..."

Barbatos' face changed ever so slightly at this remark, and turned towards a teasing one. Though he hid it under his thoughtful, polite smile. "In the entire world, you say?"

"Yeah. In the entire world... She would usually make some if I had a good score on my tests as a reward." He shrugged, and went towards the coat hanger next to the door. He picked up a beige coat from there, and after checking if it was his, he out it on his shoulders snugly. Noticing this, someone yelled from the living room amidst all the chaos that was taking place. Mainly Asmodeus' squeaks at how cute Almo was as a kid, and how weirded out Lucifer was to see a naked baby picture of him _in a photo album_. Satan was very into the Halloween costumes Almo wore, and Diavolo was questioning why human babies were so fat.

The one who called out to him was Simeon, who was just melting at Almo and his cousins, who were all sleeping during a church session. "Where are you going, Almo?" 

This caught the attention of the others in the room and Almo just shrugged with Barbatos by his side, the butler was also trying to find his own coat. He walked towards the door and picked out his shoes, a pair of brown boots, and slipped them in while answering. "Burn the church downtown on fire, or get some stuff to cook. I'll decide on the way."

"Wh- You can't burn the house of God!" Luke yelled at him from... under the table. Where he was playing with Ezra, the house's cat. 

"Well they're burning my pockets by demanding donations and last time I checked, God didn't burn people in Hell for not giving him money." Almo put his foot down after tying his boots, and stared back at the kid. Simeon just smiled at their dispute, and Leviathan laughed loudly at that. 

Almo turned at the tall demon, who was holding his twin on his shoulder in the corner of the room, and occasionally smiling at his brothers. "Beel, try not to destroy the house because dinner is going to be delayed a little. The rest of you, try to sort out where you're gonna sleep while we're gone. Don't forget to count Barbatos in."

"Fiiiine." The brothers, except Lucifer and Satan, said in unison like children and went back go their business. They didn't see it, but Almo gave them a heartfelt smile as he left the house. With a click, the door closed and the guests were left all alone. They all stared at each other with tension in the air. Suspicion was constant in their eyes, as the room started to close in on them. One question was in their minds. 

If there were three couches in the living room, who was going to sleep on the floor?

Diavolo was the first one to raise his hand, slowly and elegantly. "Lucifer, me, and Barbatos will share one couch." Lucifer started to cough from surprise at this claim and looked over at the prince in shock. "It is wide enough for three people."

"Okay then. That is one couch." Satan pulled out a sheet of paper and drew there rectangles on it, implying that they are couches. From the angle he stood in. He wrote the names of the fantastic three on one couch. "...Okay. I do not mind sharing the bed with someone, as long as they don't toss and turn too much."

"Waiiit, who said you're gonna sleep on the couch? I want a whole one to myself!" Mammon exclaimed still holding into the album tightly. He was going to keep this thing, whether or not Almo yelled at him for stealing his shit. 

"And I want my feathers to look shiny without too much effort, but I guess we can't always have what we want." Simeon surprises everyone with his snarky comment, and a small smirk on his face. It quickly dissappeared and turned back to his old smile though, as Mammon's surprised stare turned towards him. 

"...Then I'll sleep in Almo's room. I don't wanna see ya degenerates when I woke up." Mammon muttered, looking away and imagining a scenerio in which he is sleeping with Almo, wrapped around his arms proactively like they used to do during his time in Devildom. A heavy blush took over his face and he noticed a small line of drool on his chin, and quickly wiped it away, clearing his throat under Lucifer's disgusted face.

"I don't know what you were fantasizing over in that empty head of yours, but you will not, under any circumstance, sleep in the same room as him. Almo told this before. His private chambers are completely off limits."

"Nowhere is off limits to me! I am sure he won't be able to say no to my beautiful face, I especially wore the lipstick and lip gloss he loves, and my contouring is in te exact way he likes!" Asmodeus said as he played with his hair, and held out a photo that was taken in Almo's senior year of highschool. He looked the same as ever, with that bitter and unimpressed look over his face. A note was written under the place the photo was in the album. It was probably his senior quote or something. _"Watching a demon shitting in a bowl of cereal would be far more pleasurable than hanging out with you guys for 4 slow, insufferable years."_ it said, the a picture of a displeased Almo inside his black and white cape.

"...Did he actually witness that kind of thing?" Solomon scrunched his face in disgust, and shuddered. "Now the image is in my head... Ugh."

"Let's ignore that for now." Lucifer said, frowning in disgust as well. "None of you will go inside his room, unless he allows it. We all know his wrath can rival Satan."

"Though instead of destroying his surroundings, he shits inside people's hearts." Believe casually speaks his mind while he is playing around with a fidget toy he found laying around. He smiles at the look he got from his twin, and goes back to playing with it. "He once told me that I was a lazy waste of space and Father made a mistake with creating me, and I should just go back to the attic I came out of."

"That sounds very harsh... What did you do that resulted in that?" Diavolo said and showed some sort of worry for the fallen angel, though he didn't miss the way Belphegor's face fell when he heard his voice. Simeon's eyes were wide, while Luke banged his head on the table and yelped in pain when he tried to get up, and understand what was going on.

"I gave him cat shit as a present last christmas, and then told him I poured hand sanitizer over it."

"So that's why his face was red as a tomato and he was crying in the bathroom while washing his hands with 3 types of different soap cubes." Solomon added, his face a little surprised, along with pity for poor Almo. Though majority of his thoughts circled with amusement at the entire situation. "When I asked him what's wrong, he yelled to my face about how disgusting everyone in the world is and how the invention of the atomic bombs should've been the end of the universe..."

"Still, giving a something disgusting like that to him..." Luke chimed in as he pet the tired, mushy cat in his arms. "He is afraid of dirty things, right? That's why he avoided me for weeks after he learned that I had 4 pet beetles. He thinks bugs are dirty. And I'm pretty sure cat poop is dirty too."

"Someone, teach this kid to say "shit"." Belphegor muttered sleepily, while everyone quietly sat there and stared at Luke.

"Kid!? I'm a grown angel!"

\---

While they were busy with dealing with where they will sleep and chatting about other stuff, Almo and Barbatos were already at the convenience store 15 minutes away from his house. The sky had lost it's yellow and red shine, and instead a gloomy light blue and purple-ish pink had taken it's place. The colour of the sky darkened as ot went up, shifting into indigo blue. The moon was there, but it was covered by the many deep blue and grey clouds in the sky, scattered like cotton candy before it is made. They moved with the cold wind, sending goosebumps up their necks. 

Most of the houses on this area hadn't lot up their lamps yet, so the light that was coming out of the store's windows felt put of place, but invitingly warm. This neighborhood was mostly inhabited by Turkish Muslims, and most of the stores in here had Turkish labelings and signs on them. Since this was the closest store there was, they had to go there. They stood in front of the store and looked at there for a moment, when Almo abruptly decided to stop. "Why did you stop?" The butler asked, with his hands inside his pockets to warm them up. He wasn't wearing gloves that day.

"...I am examining the area, the visuals, sounds, smells, how I feel about it... And thinking of phrases."

"...For what, may I ask?"

"I write sometimes..." He said as he pulled out his phone to snap a few pictures. And with a deep exhale, he put his phone down and streched his arms and legs, hearing them pop slightly. He shuddered, and looked back at Barbatos. They hadn't encountered anyone on the way there, and mostly spent their time in silence as they walked. Barbatos examined the area and noted how much it had changed over the last years, and Almo let him be. Humans lived fast, and so, they changed their surroundings fast to keep up with that time. They ran, and ran, and ran. Without stopping. Unlike demons and angels, who were simply created to walk. An avarage human's life went quickly, if it was a regular, commoner life. 

But the silence was getting to Almo. He normally wasn't the type to start a conversation, and gave no fucks if the other party wanted to talk. He simply listened. But as the humanity's wise ancestors said; "Enough is good as a feast.", or "Too much of everything does more harm than good."

Same shit.

"...I never knew you were a writer."

"Don't let my horrible accent and grammar fool you. I've been studying on this ever since I came to Germany."

"You write in German?"

"I learned to do that in university. This language is so cursed, I don't know how my parents can speak it." He sighed, and scratched his head. "I usually wipe my ass with my degree, so I work as a translator for a newspaper website. I'm trying to make an income out of that."

"If you have any financial difficulties, Lord Diavolo would be happy to help." He reminded the human as he gave him a small pat on the shoulder. Almo flinched at the contact and stared at the shoulder of his jacket for a while, and his eyes went wide. Realizing his mistake, Barbatos backed away slowly and held out his hands in an "I surrender" gesture. 

"My hands are clean. I didn't touch the doorknob or anything else after I washed my hands at your place, two times with soap, and then sanitized them."

"...Did you?"

"I have."

"Fine... Just- Just don't touch me, please. You go on first. I... I have something I have to do." He gestured towards the door and then turned his back at the butler, quickly walking to the other side of the street, turning from the corner there while he watched from his back. Barbatos sighed, and stared at his own hands. With just a small movement, he managed to make him feel uncomfortable. He should do something about this situation, or Almo was going to wear himself out with these habits of his. After a few minutes, Almo came back. Barbatos didn't miss the wet spot on the jacket, where he touched.

As they entered the store and the autpmatic doors have opened, Almo took out a pair of one use latex gloves, and a mask. Barbatos didn't questioned it, and simply went to the meat and milk products section by himself, leaving Almo behind. "...Don't leave me a by myself in here!" He yelled and ran- _speed walked_ to his side, frowning. Barbatos looked back at him, a teasing glance hidden by the cloudy gaze he had.. "You walk too slow."

"Excuse me? No, _you_ walk too fast."

"Sounds like a losing arguement to me. What will we buy? Pork or chicken?"

"Chicken. Pork is fine too, but I want chicken. I guess we'll get... If we are going to make 13 to 14 servings, and each chicken breast will be cut halfway through, then we'll need around 7 pieces... Right?"

"Right."

"Alright then, wait here." He turned to the butcher that was dealing with aligning the packets of chicken drumsticks, pork pieces, minced meat, sausages, and so on. The man noticed them, and turned to them for a moment, expecting an order. Almo winced when he realized the man wasn't wearing any gloves and had very hairy arms, and it was obvious he wanted to puke right there and there. 

While he was busy with picking up the meat, Barbatos looked around in the spice isle. Almo had said that there was spices and enough eggs in the house, but they also needed flour and breadcrumbs... While he went ahead and bought those, Almo stared at the hands of the man for a while. Before be could stop himself, he raised his hand in protest and talked in a loud voice. The butler couldn't understand the language, so he froze up in his space for a moment, and leaned back to check what was happening. Kinda like Homer Simpson.

Almo seemed to be asking for something from the man behind the counter in an oddly high pitched voice. His shoulders were tense, his hands trembled, and he seemed very uncomfortable while he kept rubbing them together. The man stared at him weirdly and asked something, and Almo quickly nodded. The man then went to the back of the store, picked out a pair of clear gloves, put them on and then took out the meat. He washed every single knife he was going to use for the second time, wiped it off with clean tissues, and finally starred to cut the chicken breast he was going to give to him.

Barbatos just sighed when Almo turned at him and made a thumbs up, with a smile that reached his eyes for the first time that evening. Barbatos felt something jump inside his chest as he stared at the happy man, as he held two spice bottles inside his hand and tried to determine which one to buy. He was sure he looked pretty goofy like that, but all he saw at that moment was the face of this childish man. "Look, Barbatos!" Almo called out and smiled at him, obviously proud of himself. I asked something to the worker and he did it!"

"That is what a worker is supposed to d-"

"You may go now, servant. Stop blathering and go back to your work."

"..."

\---

Finally, they were back.

With countless bags in their hands and a very long receipt, Almo sobbed at his bank balance. At least he had food that was going to last him for weeks... If it weren't for Beel. Barbatos carried most of the bags with his insane strength, and Almo handled the lighter ones. They said hi to their friends, washed their hands, and quickly got to work. 

"Hm... Since you already made the guy cut the chicken breasts in half for me, we can prepare it in no time. Will you prepare the oil for me?" Barbatos took the charge of the kitchen in seconds, as he pulled out everything they bought and out the ones they need in one side, leaving the ones thst were for tomorrow on the floor, inside the bags.

"I will put these in their place first." Almo pulled the bags away and started to align the things in there in order inside his fridge. The cheese, butter and olives went on the small, box-like thing that was on top. It said "0° container" on it, but it was a habit of Almo's to put these three items inside there the vegetables went to the container on the down right and left, and the fruits were on the shelf above those containers. The shelf above the fruits usually had miscellaneous items. Mostly yogurt, and if he couldn't find places for it, drinks. Containers with leftover food was usually here.

The shelves on the door had three separate categories. Top one was eggs. The one under that was cold water and drinks in small containers like apple juice and milk. The 3rd one was stuff like sodas, or cola. And the lowest shelf was for alcohol. It was unnecessarily organized, but Almo liked it that way. He hated seeing a messy fridge more than anything. It made his chest tight from stress, breathing felt weird. Like his lungs were like two balloons that were made from hard plastic, and did not wanted to expand unless you blew it really hard. 

After this wonderful organizing, he got up and noticed that Barbatos had begun to beat the shit out of the chicken breasts with a steak hammer, which were sandwiched between two layers of clear plastic films. His hands were skilled, he never appiled more than enough or less pressure. It was a mesmerizing sight to see the focused expression on his face, as he tortured the poor chicken breasts, and also kind of terrifying. 

"Almo, I want to ask you something." The voice that came from him interrupted this trance and he looked up at him from where he crouched down. 

"I apologize if this question is too personal, however Lord Diavolo wants to see you in best health." He said with his usual excuse, bringing up Lord Diavolo and his wishes. Though he wasn't lying with anything he sad so far. The reason why Almo found 100 bucks inside his jacket (6 years, 4 months, 12 days, 3 hours, 17 minutes, 8 seconds ago) ago and walked around like a happy little child; was because Lord Diavolo had sent Barbatos to put the money inside his jacket. When he heard about his debt to his family (4 years, 7 months, 25 days, 8 hours, 14 minutes, 19 seconds ago), it was magically sorted two days later. When a couple colleagues harassed him due to his habits and teased him (3 years, 2 months, 13 days, 26 minutes, 54 seconds ago) they all came and apologized 3 days later. They looked very scared, and dazed. As if they were thinking something else while apologizing. A few of them shuddered and cried the entire time. Lord knows what they experienced that resulted in this.

And he asked to pay for Almo's bills if he ever took help from a therapist as well. Which happened a few weeks ago, that he is too tired to pinpoint exactly when it happened.

"Have you ever taken help for your condition?" He said and carefully put the plastic film on top away, and threw it away in the trash can, then continued to do his business. He took one slice of chicken breasts, and covered it in an even coat of flour. He took it out from the bowl, and then covered it with the eggs he whisked in a bowl. Almo sighed at the question, and thought for a while, as he took the now empty plastic bags on the floor. Plastic bags usually had tons and tons of germs on them. And they neened to be disposed of right away, in Almo's eyes at least. 

He threw them inside the recycling bin he had, and went to the sink. There was a soap and dish soap dispenser there, and he accidentally out dish soap inside his palm. Oh well, he didn't want to waste it. So he washed his hands with that, and then used normal soap. Barbatos noticed how dry and bumpy his skin looked, and how easily his hair, eyebrows, and lashes fell out. It was due to them being washed like they were going to give their prayers in a mosque.  
5 times a day.

"I never thought about it." Almo shrugged. "Since I am not living with anyone and rarely go out, no one is getting any harm out of it. Aside from you guys, but you are only going to stay here for a little while... Until the castle is fixed, right?"

"Yes." Barbatos answered. Almo wondered if there was a disappointment in his eyes, or if it was just his imagination. "But there is one person that is being harmed. And I don't think you have the guts to simply not care, judging by how you struggle with ordering a drink from Starbucks."

"...Was that supposed to be healthy criticism or just an insult?" His one brow ascended to the air as a confused, and somehow threatened expression took over his features. He hated how right and blunt Barbatos was with his statements, he was very formal all the time and even if he had a criticism, he usually used very vague words that were wrapped up with compliments, or an expressionless façade that made the other part step back and consider what the fuck he just meant by that. But Almo?

He lacked the position, the need of formality that only a few selected people had carried around them. Like Diavolo or Lucifer. And that wasn't necessarily bad, but the truth hurts when it comes from Barbatos' mouth. Okay? "Could be the first, but never the second. I do not take filthy and cheap words into my mouth."

"...Well, thanks. If that is all, we should go on with the dinner." 

"Of course."

And so, the two continued to make food together. The brothers sometimes came over to the kitchen to ask how it was going, and if they needed any help, but Almo always declined and said they could use some help when they were setting the table. Tonight's dinner was; Chicken Schnitzel (with lemon on the side) that was prepared with th3 recipie that was given by Almo's mother, some salad with nothing out of ordinary inside it (aside from corn and red radishes, and also some balsamic vinegar). They made two huge bowls, so everyone can reach to it on the table in the center of the kitchen. 

They made a few more minor foods, some fancy tomato soup with mozerella, and as desert, bavarian cream. They decided to take a second table inside Almo's room and put it next to the one in the kitchen, and that way, everyone could comfortably sit around it. It took 15 minutes of talking to convince Almo to give his table of course. Food crumbs, spilled drinks, sauces, ugh...

That is why only Satan, Simeon, Lucifer and Diavolo, Asmodeus and Solomon was allowed to sit around that table. These people ate their food properly at least. Where as Beelzebub and Luke was positioned at the farthest end of the table, and also away from Almo. Yeah, it was kind of rude for him to do that. But can you blame him? 12 people showed up inside his house all of a sudden, so they were going to go by his rules. They had no choice in this matter.

"Ah, I never had this before." Diavolo confessed as he stared at the chicken in his plate, poking it with his fork. Satan coughed into his arm to hide his chuckle, while Lucifer shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

"...How?" Almo asked, baffled.

"Hm?"

"I mean... It's a common thing. People eat it all the time."

"How could I have missed out on this then?" He said with his eyes out and cut a piece. The chicken breast was cooked in the perfect temperature, so it didn't absorb too much oil. It was just right. Before Diavolo put his bite into his mouth, Simeon took one lemon slice and squeezed a small amount juice on it. "Almo's mother said this was supposed to be eaten like this." The kind angel smiled. 

"When did you talk to my mother?"

"I visited her today with Luke, before I came here."

"Your mom owns a big restaurant downtown, right?" Luke said with his usual loud voice and smiled, and didn't seem to notice the wince Almo and Solomon had. Humans with sensitive ears, they are. "Everywhere smelled sooooo good... And she was sp kind. She even gave me a bag of chocolate!"

"Those were-" _munch-munch_ "raisiws coveved in choco-" _munch_ , "and tasted wike..." _gulp_ "grape jelly with milk chocolate... Right?"

"Yeah... Wait- Did you eat MY bag!? Give it back!"

"It tasted good and before I knew it, it was gone, I'm sorry..." Beel rubbed his bicep, where Luke had punched him and made a sad face. While most people on the table teased them over it, Almo swallowed his food and sighed. "...So, how's she doing?"

"She's fine... Though she mentioned something about her heart." Simeon stared at Luke for a second before turning back at Almo. He only had the attention of people around him now. Lucifer frowned while Diavolo made a confused face, with his bite still in his mouth. Barbatos on the other hand didn't seem so surprised. 

"I'll call her later... How's the food, Diavolo?"

"LORD Diavolo." Lucifer corrected, and Diavolo sighed with a small smile.

"Technically you are a lord as well, but no one in the entire human realm cares."

\---

Beelzebub got a box of expensive chocolate and some Oreo cookies with a glass of milk (as an apology for making him sit so far away from his brothers) the next morning, on the small coffee table that was next to the couch he slept with Belphie and Asmodeus. And Luke found a huge set of crayons and a new sketchbook inside his bag when he opened it to got a change of clothes. After everyone ate their food and drank their beverages, it was the time for small talk with tea and desert. The talk lasted until it was very late, and gradually, everyone's eyes began to fall. 

With a yawn, Almo got up with the tea cups and the bowls they put the deserts in, put them on a tray, and started to deal with the dishes. He smiled to himself, when no one was there to see. Sure, he was overwhelmed with the amount of people around, but he was all alone, all the time.

Maybe having people over wasn't as bad as he thought.


	3. Night

Nights were the most depressing oart of the 24 hour-long day in this world. Almo was no different. Having 12 people over was a pretty big disadvantage, for he can't walk around the house freely to get a glass of milk to help him sleep, or just drink water. And his fridge was under great risk. 

Though it was very close to the kitchen, and he doubted Beel would get up when Asmodeus and Belphegor trapped him in the middle the couch. You may wonder who was sleeping in the 3rd couch. It was Simeon, Luke, and Solomon, with Solomon awkwardly hugging Luke like a plushie while he slept. The remaining people slept on the floor, which were Mammon, Leviathan, and Satan. Satan said he wanted to sleep on the cold floor, because he got hot easily. Mammon was forced to sleep there. And Leviathan simply didn't care. 

The night routine for everyone was very... lively. Unlike anything Almo had encountered before. First of all, Asmodeus made everyone including Almo, wear face masks and try out different skin care products. Though Almo was absolutely disgusted at the idea of rubbing something unfamiliar into his face (something that smells good isn't always clean), he agreed to do it after he saw the happy faces everyone else had. He didn't want to ruin the light hearted mood, so he agreed.

While Asmo put the face mask on, Almo sat there patiently and closed his eyes. He was also out of the shower, with his clean, ironed pajamas and warm socks on. His hair was wet and looked kind of funny, bit cute at the same time. He yawned again, and tried to rub his eyes but Asmo swatted them away. "You'll ruin the mask if you do that " he said, and Almo groaned.

"I'm tired. Can I at least have my milk?"

"Why do you drink this much milk?" Levi questioned without looking up from his game console. Sounds of explosions and a few japanese voice actors came from the small machine. His mask had a dog design on it. "Calcium." Almo shrugged, and leaned back on the couch. The room suddenly felt cold and hot at the same time. "And it tastes good. Milk makes everything better, except tea."

"Okay, Imma have to stop ya right there. Milk tea is like the god of teas all around the world. But it's gotta be brewed with milk, not just put on top of the tea." Mammon intervened, and Asmodeus, surprisingly, nodded in agreement. "Just putting milk on top of the tea isn't so good if you want to make milk tea. But if you want to make it less bitter like coffee, it might work. Too bad it doesn't work on every single _bitter thing._ " He winked, and Almo imagined what he tried to say for a moment. And instantly regretted it. His face turned into a light shade of green.

"...So, what does your nightly routine consists of, dear Almo?" Solomon asked after a small, but comfortable silence. He had a panda mask on his face.

Almo thought about it for a moment with his one hand on his neck, trying to warm his cold hands. His cat would've been a good candidate for this job as he loved belly rubs (strange, he knows), but he was busy sleeping at the moment. And he didn't want to bother him. As for his nightly routine, there wasn't much to talk about it.

"I... live all alone. I don't have much friends." He pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, putting hus chin on top of his knees. He looked genuinely tired with the white cat mask on his face, and his voice was low. "So usually, aside from going to work, I am at home all the time... But work gets tiring after a while. After I have my dinner, I clean the table and the kitchen, then go straight to the bed. I don't do much during nights. Maybe worry about my future. I'm not sure." 

"...Do you ever get lonely?" Beelzebub asked from the floor, where he crossed his legs with the tiger mask on his face. He seemed interested all of a sudden, and stopped munching on the bag of marshmallows he found under the counter. "It must be lonely if every single night is like that."

"Well, even if I had the money, I wouldn't go to clubs or anything. It's... unsanitary. Disgusting. Filthy. Adult activities makes no sense, even though I am a 23 year-old myself." Almo closed his eyes and continued talking, just to avoid the eyes that were fixated on him. "Whenever you think of becoming an adult, it makes everything automatically depressing. I don't like it... I just wanna stay inside this cube of mine with no one to bother me. I... kinda miss being a kid. I had a strict bed time I had to obey back then."

He paused, and opened his eyes. And noticed how quiet everyone has gotten.

"...Jeez. Why did a simple night routine question turn to a depressing debate about the aspects of growing up and what it truly means? I should've picked philosophy as a major back in university..." He scratched his head and leaned back on the couch he was sitting on, letting his sore legs dangle off of it. "I die after 50 years anyway. Unlike you losers, I've got the privilege to get out of this world after some time and rot in peace. So I don't have to think too much on things."

"That is certainly an intresting way to look at death." Diavolo said in thought, smiling slightly at the "loser" remark he made. "Though I wonder one thing."

"Yes?"

"What did you first thought when you arrived to Devildom? This question goes to every single exchange student in here."

"If I remember correctly, the first thing I thought was how cold the room was." Simeon answered, the mask on his face was long gone. He had peeled it off befote Luke had fallen asleep, wrapped in a blanket in his arms like a baby. Putting his chin on the boy's head, he continued to talk. "And how tall Asmodeus had gotten."

"...We do not talk about my height." Asmodeus grumpily said and peeled the mask off his face. Not like he hated his height. It was perfect. He was taller than most girls, and shorter than most guys he met. But he hated the fact that he was the shortest out of everyone and was the punching bag about it ever since his childhood. "He is the shortie of the family-" Mammon spoke, before getting a handful of marshmallows inside his mouth and gagging because of it. Almo smiled at their stupidity, and he looked on the floor to think. 

"I already visited Devildom a couple of times in my life. So I haven't thought of anything in particular. Though I always liked the flags at the student council room."

"Leviathan has designed them, so of course you would like it."

"Lucifer...!" The 3rd oldest's eyes sparkled as he stared at his oldest brother, smiling at the rare praise ge got. It's been years ever since he got a compliment from literally anyone in his life. It was kind of relatable. As Almo too, was hungry for love and affection. A couple nice words. He pushed his bangs out of his face, and cracked into a smile. 

"I felt angry and relived at the same time. Angry because I thought everyone in here were a bunch of fucked up people that escaped from Athens Lunatic Asylum and decided to kidnap me out of everyone. Relieved because... Well, at least I knew that heaven and hell did exist and I wasn't living in vain. Though doing good things just because you want to go to heaven, or just because you are doing it for god is one of the biggest douchebag things you can do." He smirked as be studied everyone's face. "I know a lot of people like that, and they usually turn out to be the biggest assholes"

"You do have... _yawn_... a point there." Belphegor said and Satan nodded. 

"...Let's make the beds for you. It's getting late." Almo peeled the mask off of his face quietly, and threw it in the small trash bin he brought with him to the living room. He knew there was going to be a lot of trash around, so he took extra measures. The others did the same and wiped their faces from the whatever cream or gel that was inside the mask. While Beel, Lucifer and Barbatos were busy with setting up the couches and pushing the table in the middle of the couch out of the way to make some space, Simeon gently got up with Luke in his arms and waited for the beds to be done. There was nowhere to put him, so he just awkwardly stood there. The rest went to the closest bathroom to brush their teeth. 

Almo looked around his closet to find some spare blankets and pillows, and sighed. He hated sharing his things with anyone. He also hated taking stuff, unless he was 100% sure that it was clean and worth taking. But... He struggled today enough already. He took some of the pillows and blankets, and brought them to the living room. He put them around the make-shift beds on the floor, since he knew that sleeping on the floor was uncomfortable. 

"...Luke must be tired." He commented as he put the blankets on the "beds". Simeon smiled in response and pulled the boy's bangs out of his face gently. "He is. He did a lot today..."

"How's his life going?"

"Well, since his parents are long gone, I take care of him. He sometimes calls me dad on accident. Though I'm pretty sure he misses his actual family..." Simeon sighed, petting Luke's head while the tiny angel scooted closer to the source of warmth. "He started the equivalent of 4th grade in the celestial realm recently, and made a few friends. Michael sometimes sends him presents. Though I keep telling him go not spoil him."

"I agree. He is enough of a loud chihuahua as he is." Lucifer added, and heard Barbatos clear his throat to hide his laughter. While the two did their business, Almo thought about his own mother for a second, when Simeon mentioned Luke's parents. He stopped his work, and sat there on his knees for a while. His mother was a woman close to her fifties by now. Though she was a complete nightmare to be around in Almo'a childhood and teens, she softened throughout the years. After she was diagnosed with arrhythmia, she left her job and started to run her own restaurant. Due to her wide circle of friends from various fields, her business was a success. Most of the money went to her treatments or her own expenses, but she was always there if her son needed something and couldn't afford it.

If what Simeon said was true during dinner, she mentioned her heart during their conversation. He wondered what happened if he chose to tell it to Simeon, instead of her own son.

"...How did his parents die?"

"They aren't dead. They abandoned him." 

"Isn't Celestial Realm supposed to be perfect place where everyone is happy?" Lucifer commented with sarcasm very clear on his tone, and sat down on the unfolded couch with soft bedsheets and pillows on it. His pajamas looked oddly cute on him. He knew that one in their right mind would sleep in their undergarments in a room full of people. So he brought his own pajamas, white fabric with blue stripes on it. Typical dad pajamas.

"...If that was the case, you would've never fallen in the first place." Simeon averted his eyes as he spoke, a displeased expression dominant over his face. Lucifer narrowed his eyes, and Almo shifted uncomfortably. While Barbatos ran a hand through his bangs and sighed quietly. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep before his master came in. "Luke was abandoned in front of Michael's doorstep because his family couldn't look after him. It happens everywhere."

"Celestial Realm has changed huh..." Solomon came in, not being able to suppress a yawn. He put his toothbrush inside his bag, and plopped down on the couch. "It is expected. What would be abnormal is if nothing had changed with time. Good or bad..." He yawned yet again. Solomon's yawn created a chain reaction in the entire room, first it was Almo. Then Simeon. Then Barbatos, and Lucifer.

"...They say yawning is contagious indeed." Almo said, yawning for one last time before letting a lazy smile take over his lips. He scratched the back of his head messily, and stood up as Simeon slowly put Luke down on the bed. The kid whimpered and mumbling something along the lines of "leave me alone...". Something shined in Lucifer's eyes when he saw that smile Almo had. A single word echoed inside his head.  
 _Beautiful._

It was just... Hard to explain. Beauty in general was a hard concept to grasp. What exactly was beautiful? What defined beauty, and why was it so important? As the former Pride Of Heavens, it was safe to say that he was the most beautiful being alive. Created carefully by father himself. Though he was no Asmodeus when it came to narcissism, he had no issues with his body. He especially loved his hair, and eyes. Maybe the tip of his nose. But he put in a lot of effort to excel at everything. He deserved being called the Avatar of Pride to the very last drop of his being. He was right with feeling prideful. But he too, had moments in which he craved praise. Worship.

Maybe it was because he had a pact with Almo, and he managed to turn the tables at his "I will not belong to you. You will belong to me." talk during his last night in Devildom, but he had a small thought that evening. It could be instinct due to the pact, or maybe there was something wrong with him. But he felt the slightest of urges to devote himself to this beautiful man, to see this smile more often. Please himself with his beautiful face. The thought only lasted for a second though, and quickly dissapeared when the rest of the demons came in. 

"...I will be going now." Almo got up and rubbed his aching knees, walking kind of wobbly during the first one or two steps. He leaned to take his cat, who was sleeping soundly on the floor, and put him over his shoulder. He looked back a everyone for a moment from the door before he left. "...Good night." He turned his head away, a small redness could be seen from his ears. "I'll... see you all tomorrow. If you have any nightmares, text me. I'll... I don't know, bring a glass of warm milk or tea or something. You all would make too much noise."

"Good night..." Everyone said either sleepily, or with amusement in their tone at how bashful he got over simple words. 

There was no cure to loneliness, but there was painkillers for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every single story i write has some tint of depressiveness in it


	4. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, i've never been to germany. So everything is made up in this story. Don't take it seriously

Still feeling sluggish, Almo stared at his ceiling as he laid down on his bed, occasionally lifting his fingers and pressing them back on the blanket like he is playing a piano. It was early in the morning, around 8 AM. He had no work today, but for some reason he got up pretty early. The grey autumn sky without a glimpse of warm sunlight painted the room in bland, depressing colours. It felt like the night had passed very quickly, and his mind was progressing very slowly. He remembered everything that has happened yesterday, he prayed that it was a dream. Thar he was still alone, and he wasn't going to deal with any more people. But a part of him felt longing. Happiness that he had a living, breathing being in the house, instead of the chatter of the TV. 

He slowly got up from the bed, and rubbed his eyes. His stomach was exposed, and the very loose t-shirt he was wearing fell off of his one shoulder. His curtains were open, the window leading to the outside. His hand was in a rather high position, he could see houses and the general outlook of the city from there. It costed a lot money for this view, but it was worth it when he came back from a long day at work with some savory snacks and a can of beer. He would look outside and eat his stuff in silence, and then look out some more. During sunny days, the warm sunset would go up agganist his face and he would actually nap there with his cheek on the cold marble. Would it be weird to see someone napping from a wide open window from outside? Yeah, but it was his life. It wasn't like someone could break in from that high.

He avoided staring at the mirror, and went straight to the bathroom. It was kind of an irony, since there was a mirror there as well. _But whatever._ he thought, and washed his face. He brushed his teeth with a little more than recommended amount of toothpaste, spit it out, wiped his mouth and then began combing his hair. It was kind of tangled, so it hurt while he did that. After a while, he had perfectly combed and styled hair. Perfectly fluffy and soft. He was going to take a shower, but remembered how upset Asmodeus got when he learned how many times he washed it in a day. So, despite the screams of his head, he changed out of his pajamas and wore something presentable. 

White socks, a pair of blue pants, a white shirt and a light pink, thin sweater with a thick light yellow stripe on the stomach.

Perfect.

He sighed deeply as he put on a random pair of slippers at the corner of his room, closed the window, and opened his door. It was a mistake to leave his window open during autumn, since he was shivering until he got outside. He went to the living room quickly but quietly, and stared at the mess of sleeping bodies on the floor. Barbatos and Lucifer was hugging Diavolo from two sides and Diavolo had his arms around their shoulders. Luke was being suffocated by a clingy Solomon while Simeon was in a deep slumber, Belphegor was on the floor, he probably feel while he was sleeping and didn't wake up, Asmodeus' head was on Beel's stomach while his one leg was hanging down form the couch and Beel's hands were under the pillow his head rested on. Mammon's one feet was on Leviathan's chest whole the other was on Satan's legs. Levi fell asleep with his phone inside his hand and one ear bud on, and Satan's face was covered with his book.

Damn.  
Was this how cheap and overpopulated boy's dorms were like?  
Almo quickly took a shot of everyone with his phone, and put it inside his pocket. He checked the clock before he put it back, it was 8.42 AM already. They had half an hour before it was breakfast time and they all feel asleep around midnight. 8 hours of sleep was enough for everyone. So, he crouched down and poked Satan first. 

"Satan... Satan, woke up."

"..."

"Satan."

"..."

He shook him a little then. This seemed to work, since Satan slowly reached to his book and pulled it off from his face. His eyes were swollen and kind of red, which gave him a horrifying look if Almo was being honest. "...Good morning. You all should wake up if you don't want to look like zombies during breakfast." Almo said with a straight face, not finding the energy to give a small smile. 

"Fine... Gimme a moment." He said sleepily, and put his palms on his eyes for a moment. Groaning and stretching on where he laid down, he soon got up on his knees. He looked cute with that loose sweater on him and his pair of basketball shorts. Intresting combination for autumn. "I'll wake up Diavolo, you deal with the rest." Almo said and gave him a pat on the shoulder, and Satan nodded mindlessly. His horns were sticking out from his head just a little, and his tail seemed shorter than usual. This seemed like the case for everyone. They were in their demon forms, but not quite at the same time.

Diavolo though...  
The sharp ends of his wings kind of destroyed the couch.  
Same for Mammon with the blankets. Just how many times did they toss and turn there? Or was it the couches? Well, it could be fixed up easily with a few unnoticeable stiches. It still hurt to see though, the perfect couch was going to have scars inside it forever. While everyone (including Barbatos and Lucifer) slowly woke up and left their beds, an idea completely unrelated to the horns and wings topic came up inside Almo's head all of a sudden. 

Diavolo was the last one to get up. And he was also the heaviest sleeper out of everyone So, Almo leaned down and put a hand on Diavolo's shoulder, he shook him a little.

"Diavolooo... Oh dear, rise and shine..." He said in the softest voice he could, and got a weird look from Lucifer. Lucifer considered stopping whatever nonsense Almo had in his head, but decided to cut him some slack. What was he going to do in the humab world anyway? With one hand on his knee and the other one gently shaking the prince, Almo smiled too when heard a snicker from Satan. Diavolo frowned a bit and grunted, and tightened his grip on the empty space next to him. He sighed and relaxed again when Almo retreated for a moment. 

"Diavolo... Mama is going to make your favorite breakfast today." He said and tickled the tips of his horns this time, and got a more lively reaction. "Mama..." He mumbled and said something in a weird language sleepily, parting his pale gold eyes for a moment before closing them again. 

"He said he wanted minotaur bacon with hellish peacock eggs. And some poisonous orange juice." Beelzebub translated it while everyone kind of laid or sat down in a trance, trying to find the motivation to do productive or whatever shit while the responsible ones had already begun preparing themselves for the day. Almo nodded and poked him again, scratching the base of his half-out horns softly. He was going to wash his hands anyway, and Diavolo's horns were always perfectly clean and polished. "Baby, come on. Wake up. It's your first day in school, and you don't want to be late... Lucifer will sit next to you as well."

With a small sound of protest, the prince slowly got up and rubbed his own face for a moment. He looked like a giant baby in those pajamas and that kind of look on his face, sluggish and child-like. He looked up and examined his surroundings im a daze for a moment, before his eyes fixated on Almo. "Mama?" He thought out loud, and his eyes quickly widened in realization. 

"Ma- ...Oh. Almo. Erm," He cleared his throat and coughed a little. "Good morning... I had a very strange dream just now. How was your night?"

"Sure... You're the last one to get up. I'll deal with here, go change your clothes."

"Oh, okay. Okay. Excuse me..."

\---

"I'm fleeting from life, fleeting, fleeting. I'm fleeting from life, fleeting, fleeting... My body has been harshly trampled on, trampled, trampled... na na nara- na-nan-na..." He sang to himself, as he dealt with the breakfast in the kitchen, dancing and tapping his feet in rythm while his hands tapped the counter sometimes. It was a habit of his to sing whenever he was doing something by himself, to keep himself entertained. Like cooking, drawing, sometimes even writing. Speaking whole writing or reading was a talent of his, though not many people knew it.

While the eggs were cooking, he decided to cut some tomatoes and cucumbers, poured just the lightest amount of lemon and vinegar inside it along with oil, and poured it on top. He flipped the eggs swiftly afterwards. He began pouring the pancake mix he prepared beforehand, added some chocolate or blueberries on it, and poured the batters in small circles. About the same size as the inside of his palm.

Wonderful smells came out from the kitchen as he prepared the food (Solomon and the brothers were banned from coming in the kitchen, Luke only came once to ask if he can get one small pancake because his stomach was growling (and Almo wasn't an asshole, so he gave one to him), Barbatos was kicked out before he could take a step inside the kitchen since he was a guest like everyone else, and Diavolo and Simeon were busy debating over which year Almo started to grow taller, for some reason. 

"...Hey, human."

"You can't take my golden pen. If you do, you better scramble like an egg before I fold you like an omlette."

"...Damn, I was just gonna ask..."

Small conversations like this came and went as he prepared the food. His kitchen wasn't busy like this, and it felt a lot smaller when he had many pants and a huge teapot on it, and other cooking supplies. His hands twitched when some of the batter spilled on the kitchen counter, and he stared at it. He then stared at the cloth he used to clean up the kitchen. It was... dirty as well. It needed cleaning. But Almo ddn't want to touch it. To him, it radiated a weird scent, one part was covered in batter from cleaning up the mess he created a couple of times, and the other part had tomato juice on it. 

Taking a deep breath, he quickly took it under the sink and began cleaning it with a disgusted expression. He forgot his gloves on the bathroom, so he was bare handing it. He rinsed the main stains off first and tried not to look at the sink as the stains went to the pipes with the water. After that was done, any sane person wouls squeeze the access water and put it aside. But not Almo. He put some(!) soap on it, washed it for at leasr 3 minutes, rinsed it off, and then put soap on it again. His fingers hurt from all the squeezing and washing he did, and he was getting more and more frustrated each second. 

All of a sudden, the tap was turned off by a hand with orange nail polish on it, and Almo froze. He was startled that he didn't notice anyone coming in, and got mad at himself for it. Great. More lectures were coming his way about how he shouldn't do this, how he needed help. How he needed help. He frowned and looked down, taking his hands away from the sink. He slowly folded the cloth and waited for Beelzebub to leave. He didn't like having someone so close to him, physically. He felt small under the height difference they had. It wasn't nice at all. 

"...What do you want?" Almo muttered, trying his best to not look at him. He turned his head to the other side, his hair falling to his shoulder ever so slightly. "The breakfast will be done soon. Get out."

"...The pancakes are burning."

"Ah..." 

"I flipped them before they burned... I noticed you were struggling a bit here." He said in a soft voice, as he slowly wiped the water on Almo's hands with a towel softly, his warm hands sending an obnoxious feeling down Almo's spine. As if his back was dowsed i boiling water, he felt goosebumps forming. He wanted to pull his hand away and dissappear. But he didn't. He waited until Beel was done with whatever he was doing.

"...Everyone has been acting like my cousins for a while now. Can't you all let me go?" He complained as soon as he had the courage, but never looked up at him. Beelzebub was still holding his hand. He felt his grip tightening, and lowered his head even more, his shoulders tensed. Not from the physical pain, but how much that squeeze hurt his heart. Beelzebub ran his thumb on the dried skin of his hand, caressing the knuckles softly. Almost caringly. Almo felt disgusted. Another person was touching his clean hands. With the dirtiest part of their body. He should be mad, he should pull away like he did to Barbatos, but he didn't find the strength.

"...We can't." He simply said. Almo looked up at him with a frown, a quiet wrath that lurked around in the shadows until it had enough power, and then launched in at the first oppoturnity. 

"...What do you mean you can't? Just leave my shit alone. I am perfectly fine. Also let go of my hands!" He flapped his arms around helplessly and eventually, Beelzebub let him go. Almo held out his hands like they were covered in something sticky, not wanting to touch anything. His face scrunched in pain and anger, small, unnoticeable tears in the corners of his eyes. "Weren't you eating the stuff you stole from here with those hands? Your fingers must be dirty and oily! Just imagining the food crumbs... Ugh! And I just washed my hands! And- And now... They are stained! Everywhere in this god damn house stinks of filth! I hate it!"

"Almo-" The poor demon tried to reason with him and tried to calm him down, but it escalated the things further.

"WHAT!?" He screamed, his cold, seemingly clean hands twitching. 

"I... I'm sorry, I won't touch you again. But please stop yelling." He sounded so sorry, guilty as his eyes sparked with it. This only caused Almo to feel bad for him, and it was starting to freak him out. His anger, hus frustration, they were building up on him. Having his routine strained so many times, all of a sudden becoming the center of attention, actually having to see other living beings made him want to puke. His house was his holy sanctuaty. His cleaning supplies and the lint roller he had were his best friend. He bothered no one. He got mad at no one. He was alone, peaceful. 

But ever since that stupid scene, ever since he found those stupid corpses of birds, already attracting flies on them, on his desk, he was stuck in this never ending nightmare. It got worse recently, this stench of the rotting world. It got worse after he found rotten food and chewed up, wet gum inside his bag. After his head was forcefully pushed inside a toilet, and he was forced to lick the dirty, muddy tiles of the public restroom at his school. After someone cracked rotten eggs on his hair, dumped trash on him, put dog shit inside his shoes he took off to participate in P.E, when he changed into sneakers. A nice surprise awaited him after P.E.

It was getting worse. He should be over it by now. It's been 7 years. So why wasn't the mocking laughter of the demons, his so-called classmates, left his head? Why did the taste of splattered piss and dirt never left his mouth, no matter now many times he brushed his teeth and used countless palate clenasers? Why did he start to cry whenever he accidentally touched something rotten, or slippery? Why did these disgusting microbes, bacterias, viruses, never left him alone? And why did it start to get worse now? His heart thumped, sweat formed on his forehead which added to his anxiety. He didn't shower this morning, because Asmodeus didn't want further hair loss. Why did he listen to him? He needed to clean himself, scrub himself until he was completely clean, until his skin was in a raw pink colour. 

His stomach turned and his face lost it's colour. He stared at his hands and sighed shakily. Stains. Dirt. Filth. Sweat. He saw everything, and the pit of his stomach turned a lot more. He felt the irresistible desire to throw up. "I... You guys can eat. Th-The food is at the counter. I need to... I need to use the bathroom..." He shakily said, before turning his back and dashing to the closest bathroom inside the house. "Oh... Okay then. We'll wait for you." Beelzebub said after him, defeated, and slowly took the rest of the pancakes off the stove, picking up plates, and cutlery. 

"What's going on?"   
"What's happenin'?"

For some reason, Mammon and Solomon popped up their heads from the arm of the door and asked in unison. They stared at each other for a moment, and then back at Beel When did they began getting along? Maybe it was the hair. Beel didn't want to put too much thought on it, and went past them with the plates and cutlery on his arms. Solomon raised one brow at him before helping him out. Mammon shrugged, and with nothing to do, he decided to help Solomon.

After the before-breakfast fiasco, Almo meekly came back and sat down on the table. Sighing, he looked down at his gands and began eating.

"What are ya gonna do today?" Beelzebub asked, as he put some maple syrup on his pancake and chewed on it. He seemed to forgot about what happened, or he just wanted to change subjects and make the tension in the room less awkward. Almo too, realized this and forced himself to act as if nothing happened, and quickly forgot about it. 

"Eh... If I was all alone, I would spend some time watching TV and draw, and then continue my short stories. But since you all are here, I suppose we could do something."

"I want to pick up some human food while we are here. So Barbatos, Lucifer and I will go to the shopping center nearby. Do you have any place in mind?" Diavolo asked.

"Well, I... Yesterday, you asked me if I had any favorite places in here while we were eating our sweets. There is a park nearby, it's located on a hill... You can see it from here, though it's hidden behind a giant tree." 

"Is there anything we can do there besides sitting down and talking? Anywhere to see?" Satan asked while he bit down on some blueberry pancakes, chewing on the sweet and sour goodness. "Which one of you made the pancakes?"

"I did everything." Almo shrugged and popped a few tomatoes in his mouth. "Pancakes are kinda my specialty." He said after gulping it down. As for your question... Uh, there is a cat cafe nearby. There is also an event going on there. The giant tree there... It is believed that if you wish for something there, it will be granted. I thought it would be intresting for everyone to see. It's a part of the culture of the people after all. And the scenery from there is quiet nice, the best in my opinion. Besides everyone wants to hang out with m-"

"You want to wish for something, don't you?" Belphegor interrupted and asked with a small, almost mocking smile. 

"I want to wish for something." He said in defeat and drew a couple chuckles from the table.

"How about shoppi-"

 **"No."** Everyone said in unison, and Asmodeus frowned. 

"But I saw a really cute outfit on my way here, and I don't wanna go all alone!"

"Bring the chihuahua with you if you want to." Satan said teasingly, and just before Luke was about to have another stressful breakdown there, Lucifer clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Almo knows this area the best. So we should trust him."

\---


	5. Noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is thristing over this asshole called "almo"

After breakfast, the dishes were done and it was Almo's turn to be kicked out of the kitchen. "You've done a lot ever since we came here. So wait inside." Diavolo said excitedly, with his bubble covered hands in the sink. He had no idea hoe to wash dishes, and it was amusing to see Barnatos trying to teach him how to do it, while keeping him away from glasses. A few shatters and groans of pain and frustration was heard from the kitchen from time to time, while Lucifer came back and forth to take the small vacuum cleaner Almo had for his cat's hair. To clean the glass. Almo expected the damage to be repaid of course, and it not, he was going to nag about it until he got what he wanted. 

Regardless, the damage in his sanity couldn't really be paid back that easily. Mammon's yellings to get his attention, Asmo' insistence on at least putting concealer and some blush on Almo's face, Belphie's wonderful idea of using him as a pillow for his 936595th nap that day, Beel'a questions about literally anything in the house and Almo's family, Satan's VERY POLITE interest in the books on the shelves and him "accidentally" reading Almo's diary, and Levi's debate with Luke on which character is the mastermind in a random video game they played together... Solomon was busy with petting Almo's cat while the cat seemed very uncomfortable with him being there, and Simeon's quiet, pitiful smiles at him...

Damn, this was getting loud.  
He felt like a single mother of 12.

"Okay, so, this lipstick and this highlighter matches. They will look great on y-"

"No." Almo said.

"Almo- Almo! There is a dog outside! C'mon, look! Pay attention- ASMO DON'T CUDDLE HIM! DAMN IT- Almo! Pay attenti-"

"No." Almo said for the second time.

"Almo, what's your mother's birthday?"

"8th of August." Almo answered.

"Eeeeeh!? No way, Kokichi isn't the mastermind, Luke!

"How do you know!? He's very suspicious! He is clearly an orphan!"

"How the hell does those two even correlate!?" Almo found himself yelling at them. 

While this commotion continued, Lucifer peeked from the door way quietly. "Almo, may I have your attention? Do you have any... moisturiser-"

"MY HANDS!!!"

"My Lord, the detergent WILL dry out your skin if you WILL NOT wear any _FUCKING gloves._ "

Almo stood up abruptly and caused Belphie to fell on the couch, directly to Asmo's lap, which he stored many open powder concealer and powder foundation containers. While Asmo shrieked at the amount of fall out on his pants and how the pressed powder shattered to pieces on Belphie's face, Belphie began coughing in. This led to a concerned Beel, a Mammon who opened the windows in panic and caused Almo's cat to bolt out of there and ran straight into Satan's legs in the process and startled him, which lead to him dropping his book right on top of Luke's head and caused the kid to cry, and then Levi yelled at Satan for being so distracting, while Simeon was busy with consoling Luke...

"...Yes, of course. I have some. In my room. Away from here. A good place it is, quiet and calm. I'll be back in, like, a few days. My real room is all the way in America. So..." He mumbled while smiling creepily, being both amused at this butterfly effect, and their stupidity. Though he clenched his teeth to keep himself from chuckling, he failed miserably and put a hand on his mouth. With a poorly timed exhale, he began laughing hysterically. Holding his stomach, he stared at everyone in tje room as he laughed, small tears forming next to his eyes. Well, his hysterical laughter wasn't a cute or a funny one unfortunately.

He sounded like a fucking maniac whenever he laughed. Or he was having an asthma and an anxiety attack at the same time.

"Hah... Hahaha- AHAHAHAHA HAAA! _Haha- Hahaha, aaaAAAAAAAA HAHAHA!_ That was beautiful! Manificent! Amazing! The best thing that has happened- IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! Do it again! Holy shit- aaa~hahahAHAHA!"

"..."

"Haha... Hahaha... Hah... Ahem, ahem... If everyone is finished, we should get a move on." He said softly, and everyone agreed.

Almo, as you can tell, wasn't a man of luxury and he detested the thought owning fancy brand clothing and other stuff. In his highschool years, he tried his best by buying racks of fancy clothing thanks to his father's money, and wear them in an attempt to catch people's attention. He used to wear little make-up to make himself a bit more less ugly, tried to hang out with the popular kids, but quickly lost interest after one of them made fun of his... Well, everything. It was humiliating to have someone insulting your music taste, hobbies, clothing style and every other thing that mattered way too much to a high school freshman, by another freshman. It happened in the middle of the classroom as well, and the entire reason why this even happened was because that kid's girlfriend apparently fell in love with him.

Typical high school drama. Though Almo lost all of his friends and cried a lot like that like a god damn middle school girl in his room that night, everyone learned about the kid's fascist posts on Twitter later on. Which may or may not have been leaked by Almo, after intense research of dirt on the guy. He would say he didn't remember it if asked of course. Since this happened at a time where the victims of a mass genocide were being mourned, the kid got a lot of shit for it. Dragging everyone else down with him was fun. 

He never did anything like that after, though that is not the point. The point is; Almo hated expensive clothing and make-up after that. He was fine with the imperfections on his face, and simply cleaning make up supplies after each use was hard and time consuming. Well, he put on some concealer if he had eyebags or some discoloration on his face, but aside from that, his skin never saw make-up. His clothes were bought from a small, clean, and cute shop close to his house. Now, was it kind of overpriced when it came to more proper clothing? Yeah, but you got what you paid for, instead of a simple and even ugly sweater with the words GUCCI printer over it for 700 hundred dollars off of their website. Re-branding was also huge issue. You are essentially paying for the name instead of the product.

Anyways. Consumerism, the ethics of marketing and production was the topic of another day. He didn't have a degree in sociology. The point is; Luxury wasn't for him. So all he could do when he saw Diavolo's fancy, huge limousine in front of his house, was blink in confusion and turn back at him. He was already in a bad mood because Asmodeus forced him to wear a white, stupidly expensive tank top and a loose fishnet top on it, to show the gentle curve of his semi-muscular arms. And black, waist length; skin tight jeans.

_Blegh._

Thank gods that Simeon stepped in and informed Asmodeus, very blunty (while Solomon covered Luke's ears, poor boy), that they weren't going to the strip club that Lucifer worked part time at. Which, made Diavolo very excited for some reason. And caused Lucifer to have an explosive arguement with a very chill and kind of awkward Simeon, who was apalled at how defensive Lucifer got all of a sudden. Couldn't they have a normal conversation without an arguement in this house?

Anyway, Almo ended up wearing his usual outfit. A black, cutely sewn oversized hoodie that ended at his stomach, with a white button up shir underneath it. His stomach was covered by his loose jeans that ended on his waist. Almo decided to wear the fake, rectangular glasses with soft edges Asmodeus bought him as a gift, styled his beige blond hair accordingly, and wore his brown coat that stopped at his knees.

"...What in the..."

"Perks of being royalty, I guess." Solomon said with his elbow over Almo's shoulder, to which the younger sneered at, and Belphegor reluctantly agreed. Asmo was already inside and taking pictures of himself next to the window that captured the sunlight the best. With various poses and smiles he flashed to the camera, he seemed very focused on his work. "Say, what was with your laugh now?" Solomon asked, drawing his attention away from the limousine while the others sat inside. 

"Uh..."

"I don't think I've ever heard you laugh like that before."

"Well, I don't laugh too much. I don't have a reason to laugh that much..." Almo's neutral expression fell, as he crossed his arms and sighed. It was around 13.00, and he already felt tired. He was ready to go into the bed and call it a day, and he didn't even do anything yet. After staring at the clouds for a moment, he turned to Solomon. "Wow, that actually sounds very sad." He said, being self aware.

"Ow ow ow OW! The EDGE!" Leviathan dramatically said as he passed by them, and Solomon chuckled a little. The beige blond man just sighed after him, and put on his gloves for the day. Normally, he would've wore a mask as well. But he was sitting next to these people a few moments before, and they weren't in a public space yet. Grabbing into his brown coat for a small encouragement, Solomon pat his back and pushed bim to the car. Almo's boots clicked agganist the car as he carefully sat inside the car. The car had a long, L shaped couch in it, and the two couches at the front was saved hot Barbatos, who was going to be the driver, and Lucifer.

Lucifer insisted that Diavolo would sit at the front to avoid any disasters he might plan with his brothers, but since Diavolo was so excited to sit next to his two little humans, he didn't push the matter too far. Almo shrunk to himself at the end of the couch with a small juice box in his hand. By the looks of it, it was apple flavoured and it probably tasted like childhood to him. He found it in the small drawer under his seat and checked the expiration date before drinking it. 

"Hey, Diavolo."

"Lord-"

"Yeah yeah, no one cares."

"You WILL adress him by his titl-"

"Hey, Diavolo, why is there an entire box of apple flavoured juice boxes in here?"

"Don't you dare to ignore m-"

"Oh, those are your favorites, right? I thought it would calm you down a little, since you don't like going outside."

"Lucifer. Just give up." 

Strange, he never recalled that he mentioned anything about mentioning his favorite juice flavour but it was fine, I guess. He looked around in the big car for a moment, and decided to drink the box real quick. He got rid of the plastic wrapper around the straw, plunged it inside the box, and brought it to his lips. 

Why did they look so soft and warm today, Diavolo caught himself wondering. Was it just chapstick? Same applied to his hair. Asmodeus insisted on doing some stuff with if, which was curling the tips of it that barely went past his chin. Almo got very cranky after that, complaining that Asmodeus had already used it before and then that lead to an arguement about how offended Asmodeus was, since Almo just implied that his hair was dirty.

It looked very... _fluffy._  
Well, maybe not fluffy, but it definetly looked a lot better on him when it was like this. 

All of a sudden, he put his hand on it softly, and felt Almo freeze for a second. The man slowly looked up at him with the straw barely touching his lips. "Uh..." He said awkwardly, and turned back. He wanted to complain, but there was just something about where Diavolo's hand was touching. It was on the back of his head, a little bit to the left. It was the most sensitive part of his head, he always felt a tingling sensation he shuddered whenever be scrached there.

He would freak out and say something if they were all alone, like what happened with Beel and Barbatos, but he chose not to. Since they were surrounded by other people, it would only draw more attention in and Almo didn't want that. So, as much as it was painful to have someone else make physical contact with him, he didn't say anything. He even liked it a bit. He kind of missed being touched, but he would never admit it. He would never go back on his words.

Diavolo's big hand and the tips of his thick fingers rubbed and massaged his head, like a cat. His nails grazed over his scalp time to time, Almo barely kept his eyes from rolling back and humming softly when that happened. Whenever his fingers touched that one specific spot, he would feel his ears pop and his hearing mess up a little in the most delicious way possible, and he would make him smile slightly. While the atmosphere in the car was very pleasant and somewhat soft, the smell of the juice was kind of strong right next to his lips. He sipped some of it again, looking down on the floor while Diavolo pat his head. "...Alright, that's kinda enough." He whispered after a few minutes, when the pleasure died down and it started to feel awkward, enough for Diavolo to hear. The prince pulled his hand away after giving him one last pat and smiled at him.

"Your hair is softer today."

"...You never touched my hair before."

"I did. You just weren't aware of it." Diavolo said and a sound of Simeon choking on his drink came after, catching the attention of everyone. "High highness has grown a liking into strange jokes recently, I apologize for that." Barbatos chimed in with a teasing smile on his lips, masked by proffessionalism and Almo rolled his eyes in a comically exaggerated fashion. 

Well, at least today wasn't going to be boring.

\---

"...We're there. Now, where in the fuck are you going to park this car?"

"Don't use the f word!"

"..."

"D-don't look at me like that, Almo! Y-y-you're scaring me!"

Almo waved his hand around, signalling the kid to quiet down while he stared at Barbatos and Diavolo with his arms crossed. Yeah, the car was comfy and all, but you used it whenever you went to a club, or a luxurious gala or some shit. Not a park in a calm hill, in which most of the people there were either peaceful families who wanted a normal Sunday activity, creepy people who had a slight chance of being a pedophile near the playgrounds, or depressed high school seniors who were preparing themselves for university entrance exams. And right now, everyone was staring at this expensive limoussine they have never seen in their lives before.

"I've hired a private parking spot for it already. I will be back within 10 minutes."

The small high pitch at the end of his sentence translated to this; "Please keep Diavolo entertained when I'm gone. He is like a child when he is unsupervised in literally any realm besides Devildom."

Almo, kind of understanding that, nodded waved at him before adjusting his blue gloves that matched his pants. While Barbatos drove the car away and went right from the split road ahead of him, Almo watched him until the car disappeared and sighed after that. Turning to the now-11, unsupervised inhuman beings that shared one brain cell all together, he crossed his arms once again an leaned his waist slightly to his right, keeping his legs straight and straightening his posture. Confidence and authority oozed from him when he did that.

"We'll split into groups, because there is no way I am going to talk with you all at once. That would just cause a huge mess, considering the seven... actually no, _10_ of you out of eleven of you have a track record of causing trouble and acting like absolute lunatics."

"Who's the one lucky person?" Belphegor asked, seemingly unbothered by the insult. He seemed to be proud of himself even. A trouble maker who causes trouble on purpose would of course, be poud to have thhis kind of effect on people. Without a single pause or a moment of hesitation, Almo answered.

"Simeon. He is an angel."

"You should've seen him back at Celestial Realm then." Lucifer retorted back with an annoyed scoff, and a pleasant chuckle from Simeon. He mouthed "I'm flattered" at Almo while Lucifer continued to speak. "I always had to clean up the mess after him, so Father wouldn't get angry."

"Oh, Lucy... Please give us a single example on that. "

"Right away. When we were 800 years old, you "accidentally" switched the dried sweet peppers on Michael's kitchen with the spiciest ones in all realms, Hellfire Peppers. You stole them from the carts that were waiting at the border for approval to get in. Him and I were chained to the toilet for 4 days after that dinner, and I felt like I was both puking and, I am sorry but, sitting fire. I had to make up the "accidental" part for you when father asked, and then I got hang on the ceiling at my house as punishment for lying. It was hard to breathe, my eyes hurt a lot, and my organs felt heavy. It was torture."

"...Okay, maybe that one time. But I was still a child and you were a bad liar."

"When we were 1600 years old, you almost drowned me because you got panicked when your feet didn't touch to the ground at the lake we showered in, and grabbed my arm. Michael had to jump in with his clothes to save us both, and we walked around like three wet rats all the way back to home. Father asked us what happened, and I had to take responsibility for it."

"Hahaha! Wet rats!" Diavolo laughed at the anology.

"Oh, yeah! You even folded my clothes and put a cold cloth on my head when I got sick. I forgot to thank you for that!"

"That never happened!"

"Awwww, Lucifer is soft over his kinda-brother!" Asmodeus teased and Satan agreed, just to get on his nerves, which resulted in both of them being smacked on the head.

While Almo watched the whole scene unfold with his 4th package of apple juice that day, and felt his lips twitch with amusement, he was getting a headache from all the commotion. Who knew Simeon loved teasing Lucifer this much? Clearing his throat loudly, he ushered everyone to pay attention to him. Once everyone calmed down, he continued.

"...Which is why, I am giving everyone the permission of doing whatever they want UNLESS it causes a financial problem, or results in a physical or verbal conflict. This includes; Making the surrounding food stalls run out of business, getting caught while trying to pickpocket people, getting bitchy over someone having a better life than you and causing an arguement, attempting to strangle a kid's parents for calling you weird, charming single mothers into have quickies with you inside a public toilet in a CHILDREN'S PARK, snoozing off in the bicycle road and causing an accident with 4 people involved, getting a rage boner because someone asked Diavolo literally anything in a casual manner, doing stupid and mischievous spells to scare people, creep out other children with your religious talks over Jesus Christ, and make a joke about the Catholic church next to a bunch of old, angry, catholic people. **Am I clear?** "

"...Yea."

\---


	6. Afternoon

Drinking iced tea in the middle of autumn wasn't the bestest of decisions Almo has taken in his life, but oh well. As he sipped the cold drink in his hands and felt it run down his throat, he turned to stare at Diavolo, who was busy with giving food to the ducks by the lake. Almo had warned him to not give them bread and gave him a bag of corn and other stuffs ducks were supposed to eat, which he had already packed from home. Diavolo seemed to be happy as he stared down at the cute ducks and their yellow ducklings.

The weather was cold today. The trees all around were beginning to turn into dried, orange and red messes. Being a spring child, Almo always like the seasons in which it wasn't too cold, or too warm. Today, however, was exceptionally cold and the sky was grey. A fitting colour scheme, he thought. His outfits matched the environment at least. Diavolo also covered himself completely, his dark red coat went past his knees and stopped around 10 centimeters above his ankles. Wind was blowing to their right today, swaying their hair and their coats.

"...This has become a routine question for me, so I'll ask it again. What do you do durinf afternoons, as a commoner human?" He asked throwing some more food at the ducklings while he ate his steaming hot kartoffelpuffer with his other hand. He had some apple souce with it as well, though he must've not liked the sweet sauce with it. The souce container was mostly untouched, so Almo decided to eat the rest of it with his own food. As he chewed on his food next to the black, cold railings they leaned on that looked straight at the lake, he thought about it for a moment.

"Well, normally this is when I would start my work. Translate stuff, send it to an editor, do it again, send it again, then upload the edited version on the website after taking some other people's inputs and permissions... Most of it is political stuff I have no interest in." He had to stop talking after he took a bite out of the hot _potato pancakes_. He blew on it before, so it wasn't too hot. He didn't like eating from the food stalls here, but the guy who made it had gloves on and his counter was very clean. So skeptically, he bought the food and began eating it. 

It wasn't as good as the ones his mother or he himself made, but it was still tasty. It went well with the cold weather of autumn. And it also smelled very good. His nose burned and his eyes got teary from the hotness of it, so he sniffled a few times before responding again. Which was very adorable to the prince. "Hm... Well, After that, I usually talked to my father on the phone about work related stuff. He always asked me when I'm going to get married."

"We share the same fate then." The Prince of Devildom smiled sadly, but teasingly at the same time. "You're a nice person. I'm sure women would love you."

"Eh, the only dating experience I have is two girls at RAD. There is also a girl I got to know at work, three months ago. We broke up because things didn't work out for the two of us. Aside from that... I never went out with anyone."

Diavolo attempted to say something, but paused a little and stared down at him. His eyes widened in realization and shock, and he got closer to him. Almo raised one brow at him and leaned backwards, wondering what he was trying to accomplish with this. Or what he was getting at. "Is there something wrong? Did you sense a weird spell on me or something?"

"...You went out with two people at RAD, and never told me about it!?" He yelled in an upset tone, though Almo knew he didn't mean it. 

"I- Well- Yeah! Of course! No one knows about it except you and probably Barbatos now!" He yelled back, getting defensive over it.

"Why though?"

"Eh, no one ever asked me, so..." He shrugged off Diavolo's questioning looks and looked back at the lake. A smile creeped up on his lips, and he looked to the sky this time. The smile seemed oddly lonely, and kind of sad. While the grey coulds in the sky danced together peacefully, and reflected poorly on the water while the ducklikgs stood close to their mothers in it, Almo took one more bite on his food. 

"...I think I have an interest towards one of Lucifer's brothers."

Diavolo's eyes widened a little bit, a somewhat melancholic look flashed over them. Almo noticed it, but thought nothing serious of it. He continued to eat his food, as if he didn't say anything surprising just now. The weather was cold enough for his small exhales and breaths to came out in smokes. His nose was flushed, and the glasses he wore got steam on them ever so often. Diavolo analyzed his face for a while. Why did he decide to tell him this all of a sudden? Maybe he trusted him with keeping secrets. But then, they haven't spent too much time together and their relationship was strained after the whole mission Almo went though when he was 16, at RAD. So why?

"...That is a very huge knowledge bomb there. Mind giving me a clue, and some context?" 

"I'm a little too tired and busy to play the clue game with you. But I don't want to say anything either. I... Want some time to think." Almo said and stared at his face when he said that, lukewarm as ever. "Plus, it's just an interest. My eye caught him. That's all."

"Alright then." Diavolo nodded, he wasn't going to push the guy to talk about things he didn't want to. 

\---

"Almo! Almo! Almo!" A familiar, kind of annoying but precious figure came up to him as he walked by the playground. Diavolo got a phone call from Lucifer about a certain resting spot around the park, and he also had somethings to say to him. So Diavolo had to leave. He asked if Almo wanted to come with him as the human walked to the public bathroom, but Almo shook his head and changed his gloves, throwing the old pair inside the trashcan near there. Diavolo nodded and left, wishing him good luck with the brothers as he left, and thanked for the food Almo paid for him.

With a tissue, now all alone Almo opened the tap and washed his hands, turned it off with the same tissue, and threw it inside the same trashcan. He was displeased with the fact that there was no medical waste box around, but this was a simple public playground and a hiking park. So...  
Not everything can be in the way you want, Almo.

After he left that disgusting bathroom and almost threw up when he realized a dude was peeing in the urinal with his pants completely down. Humming to himself, he decided to walk around a little and find Mammon and Asmodeus, the ones most likely to get themselves in trouble and act like a second Lucifer. He fixed his hair, and flashed a small smile on the water puddle on the floor. Well, he did look quite handsome today. He had to thank Asmodeus for it later. 

He saw Luke running up to him with another boy next to him, and turned his attention to them. Putting his hands in his pockets, he waited for them to arrive. Simeon walked to him after.

"Hello there, handsome gentlemen. Is there anything I can help you with?" He teased as he leaned down a bit to have a better look at their faces. As much as he had trouble around children, he didn't really mind the idea of having a kid one day. There was just something about their smiles and stupid words that made everyone in the room smile... If they weren't screeching in a plane, of course. The angel froze in place at the compliment, while the kid next to him smiled and puffed his chest in pride. "Mommy says I'm gonna be big and strong, so of course I gotta be handsome! ...But thank you, sir."

The kid had a slight accent whenever he spoke english. His hair was dark brown, and his eyes were blue. His clothes looked decently clean and proper for a kid in his age. Some dark brown jeans and a red sweater. His skin was pasty white, to the point he actually looked sick. "Well, of course I am handsome too! Whatever!" The angel's ears were noticeably red, but Almo paid no mind to it. He decided to crouch down to their level after a while, when his back hurt from leaning. He was getting old... 

"Uh, what was I gonna say...?" Luke hesitated and put his hand on his chin for a moment, while his friend waited there quietly. "...Oh, yeah! I was gonna introduce you to my friend! Almo, meet Jackson!" He stepped aside a bit and gestured towards his friend, who stuck his hand out with a big smile.

"Nice to meet you, mister!"

"To you as well." 

"So, Jackson says god doesn't exists, because his dad told him so before he died. Can you convince him otherwise?" 

_Oh._

_Oooh. ___

___Oh no. ____ _

_____Oh no..._ _ _ _ _

____At that moment, Almo felt a strange warmth inside his palms and his heart dropped to his feet from nervousness. His heart began pounding faster, and sweat formed on his forehead. This was like asking his religion teacher if he supported the members of the LGBTQ+ community in the middle of class, and watching the bisexual kid in the class uncomfortably shift in their seat. Like, seriously? This is not the right time, nor the right person to ask this question to. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he stared at the kids quietly, thinking of the right answer._ _ _ _

____"Look, I'm not the right person... Maybe you should ask Simeon-"_ _ _ _

____"But Simeon said he cannot change people!"_ _ _ _

____"Well he's right about that."_ _ _ _

____"How can god exist?"_ _ _ _

____"Child, even I have no idea. I stopped attending church after my pastor tried to lure me in the storage ro- I mean, hit me. Yeah, he slapped me. So..."_ _ _ _

____"But- But Almo, I alwas thouht you had faith! Don't you wanna go to heaven?"_ _ _ _

____"I stopped thinking about that 2 years ago!"_ _ _ _

____"Mister, why do people believe in god?"_ _ _ _

____"How the hell am I supposed to know? Ask your parents... Wait, no. Don't-"_ _ _ _

____"God exists!"_ _ _ _

____"No it doesn't!"_ _ _ _

____"Kids, I don't think this is the right place to argue about that-"_ _ _ _

____"It does!"_ _ _ _

____"It doesn't!"_ _ _ _

____"Your mom doesn't exist!"_ _ _ _

____"I- Your dad died 3 years ago!"_ _ _ _

____"Wh... That- That was really uncalled for... And" _sniff_ "I thought you- My dad isn't dead! He's sleeping!"_ _ _ _

____"Which shoes did he had on his casket, huh? I bet it was leather, reeking of sin!"_ _ _ _

____At this point, Almo was slowly backing away from the conversation as quietly as possible. Damn. He wasn't expecting two 10 year olds to fight with each other over the existence of god and the insensitivity towards orphan kids in this world once in his life time, but I guess times change. He took everything he said about wanting a kid back at that moment, and looked at Simeon, who was watching everything with an equally shocked face. "Alright... Luke, stop." He said gently, and put one hand on the angry angel's shoulder, squeezing it a little. Jackson was busy with crying, while Almo just... stood there, and anxiously looked around for the kid's mother._ _ _ _

____The kid was crying rather loudly, and people were staring at them. Almo considered just straight up leaving reconsidering all of his decisions that lead to this point, but he can't just leave Simeon alone in this mess. While some old people were getting angry about the noise, some peoppe were concerned about the situation. And hd meant that in he worst way possible. Almo shook his head in distress. No, he wasn't going to deal with this. The icing on the cake was the fact that the kid's... probably grandmother was approaching them with a concerned face._ _ _ _

____Almo decided to leave that instant and hide somewhere, leaving poor Simeon alone. He felt sorry for him, but he wasn't going to be a part of the conversation. Luke was like... Simeon's adopted kid. So he was gonna take responsibility. "I gotta go." He simply said to Simeon and clasped his hands together apologetically._ _ _ _

____"A-Ah, wait..." Simeon tried to convince him to stay, but it was too late. Socially awkward Almo was already gone, and he headed off to the nearest place Asmodeus could be; A small liquor store at the other end of the park. They didn't sell alcohol in there during the day since children played around, though they sold other drinks and refreshments. He skipped his way to the store and tried to forget about the event that just acurred._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____First, Mammon found him chilling on a random rock, staring into the distance with an empty look in his eyes. Almo was thinking of how the existence of a god could be proven scientifically and if he was even there to deal with prayers anymore, or maybe overthinking that one time when his voice cracked during attendance at RAD. Mammon didn't know and didn't care enough to even hear it, so he just waved a 100 euro bill in front of his face and whispered to his ear until he blinked out of his trance and scoot 6 feet away from him in fear._ _ _ _

____"Yer finally awake!" The greedy demon smiled, holding a black leather wallet that was different from the one he used regularly, which immediately got Almo suspicious. "I was already awake, I was just thinking." He saltily replied, staring at the bill. "I didn't know you had human money with you."_ _ _ _

____"Well, I didn't, but it's a secret how I got it-"_ _ _ _

____"You pickpocketed someone, didn't you?"_ _ _ _

____"I pickpocketed someone." He hung his head low in defeat, a guilty yet shit eating grin splattered all over his face. Almo was ready to scold him for eight hours before Mammon looked up at him, a childish excitement in his blue eyes. "Ya told us that pickpocketing was not allowed, unless we get caught! You accidentally used the pact you know."_ _ _ _

____"...Fuck." Almo said, biting his lip with nervousness. Of course Mammon would take him seriously when he said that, and took advantage of every single plot hole he could find. And _technically, even though he didn't have a pact with Luke or anything, Luke didn't creep out any kids and their families over how good the lord and saviour Jesus Christ was. He gave the question to Almo, and carried it out from there._ "That smart little shit..." He mumbled. If Luke did that, GOD KNOWS what Asmodeus or Satan would do. He had no idea where they were, and his D.D.D was out of battery as well._ _ _ _

____"Yea. But this baby has more than a thousand in it! I counted it all. C'mon, let's hang out somewhere!"_ _ _ _

____"How about you give the money to the park ranger as a lost item, and we all get out of this spotless?" He gave him a motivating fake smile, and watched Mammon's expression turn sour from the suggestion. "Plus, I have to find your brothers. Help me out with that._ _ _ _

____"What!? Hell no! I wanna spend time with ya, alone! Lord Diavolo pulled you to himself all day!" He said, and realized how he sounded like a few minutes later. Almo stared at him; kind of confused but flattered at his eagerness to spend time with him. He was a little confused, but he had the spirit. Mammon's cheeks warmed up at the rather cute face Almo was making, and quickly turned his head away._ _ _ _

____"Eeh, uuh, well- It ain't like I wanna hang out with ya that much. You're hella boring, and strict! I don't need another Lucifer! But... But you're the host, so... You can show me around yanno..."_ _ _ _

____"What a strange wah of saying "I don't get laid", my darling Mammon."_ _ _ _

____My darling Mammon._ _ _ _

_____My darling Mammon._ _ _ _ _

_____**My darling Mammon.** _ _ _ _ _

____The demon was to focused on these three words to notice the remaining of the sentence, he covered his face with his the back of his one hand, frowning. His ears were bright red, contrasting agganist his tan skin. Almo sighed and a small smile tugged his lips after, with his gloved hand, he rubbed his hair for a brief moment before pulling away and standing up. Mammon was stil looking away, bashful._ _ _ _

____"Okay. I don't wanna know what poor soul you stole money from, but you have to get rid of that wallet. Don't take the credit cards, they will likely freeze or delete their bank accounts later. Put the money inside your own wallet, and bury the wallet somewhere. I don't want to deal with police later..."_ _ _ _

____"Now that ya mention it... Damn, that never crossed my mind!" He quickly recovered and stared at him as if he said something mind blowing, and Almo just raised one brow. "You're supposed to limit down all the possible ways you could get caught in. I used to steal some stuff from the grocery store and pickpocket people when I was in 7th grade, and I always did that. It's kind of obvious, don't you think?" He said, and then put one finger up over his lip, winking and putting on a smirk. "Free money, baby."_ _ _ _

____"I always imagined you as a model citizen, Almo. Turns out I am wrong." A certain blonde appeared in their line of vision. Almo stared at him while Mammon got rid of the wallet rather haphazardly, and his jaw dropped. There Satan was, covered in something red and liquidy from head to toe. His right cheek had a slap mark on it, and his hands were twitching. He had a deadly aura surrounding him, as the tips of his horns were visible through his hair and his tail slightly out tail caused an awkward buldge just on top of his ass, covered by his clothes. His hair was a mess, and he was holding a broken phone in his hand._ _ _ _

____"...What happened to you?"_ _ _ _

____"There was this annoying teen girl at the group of cat houses over there. I was feeding the cats there." He gestured towards the back side of the park, smiling darkly. "She was picking up cats when they clearly looked uncomfortable. When I warned her about the cats, she had the audacity to act like I was her middle school art substitute teacher. She even told me that my hair looked like if Zoe and Big Bird from Sesame Street shaved their pubic hairs together and glued them on my head. Since our pact was activated, I couldn't do anything. And when the cats scratched her, she started screaming about how the cat probably had rabies to ME. And why I didn't warn her. The chance of attracting rabies unless the animal bites you is LOW. **I told her that before.** So... So I squashed her box of cherry juice in my palm and said I would do the same to her skull if she didn't get the fuck out of there and leave the cats alone. We argued a bit, she slapped me, I strangled her, and now here we are."_ _ _ _

____"...So... She's dead?"_ _ _ _

____"Oh, she wishes that she is dead. Technically, I didn't strangle her parents for her calling me weird. I almost strangled her instead."_ _ _ _

____"...And who's phone is that?"_ _ _ _

____"It's mine. I accidentally crushed it between my hands when I tried to call you."_ _ _ _

____"Should I ask more?"_ _ _ _

____"Probably not. Now, would you be kind enough to help me with calm my nerves down?"_ _ _ _

____"I have a pack of your favorite gum and Mammon here."_ _ _ _

____"Yea- Wait WHAT!?"_ _ _ _

____A swift punch on Mammon's stomach and some mint flavoured gum did the drick for Satan for a while.  
 _"A while" being the key word here.__ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____After Satan's explanation and Mammon's coughing and wheezing fit, they decided to go on a journey to find Asmodeus and Beelzebub. Beelzebub wasn't very hard to find, but he was very sad. So sad, that Almo couldn't help but let the demon give him a crushing hug. He felt awkward the entire time, having an extremely buff guy that's over probably over 200+ lbs of pure muscle hugging you (mf is built like Jojo, his one foot is probably the same height as a 1 liter coca cola bottle) when you are a simple 1.52 dude is... an experience, so to speak. And kind of rib-crushing. Their height difference is kind of weird as well. Almo was standing on his tippy toes the entire time._ _ _ _

____"...Hey, Beel." He whispered to him, barely loud enough for him go hear._ _ _ _

____"Hm?"_ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry for today... For yelling at you. And the whole pact thing."_ _ _ _

____He felt him squeezing tighter. Even though he hated contact and felt very uncomfortable like that, he forced himself to stay like that.he was going to endure it until the brothers and everyone else was gone. "I don't mind it." Beelzebub said, and chuckled a little._ _ _ _

____"Oi! That's enough cuddlin', Beel! Almo doesn't like touchin'! He never touches me!"_ _ _ _

____"Maybe it's because of your perfume, Mammon." _chew, chew, chew__ _ _ _

____"MY PERFUME IS HELLA EXPENSIVE AND IT'S WORTH IT, OKAY?!"_ _ _ _

____"You got screwed over then. Though I'm not surprised." _chew, pop, chew__ _ _ _

____"...What are you sad about?" Almo asks gently while he ignored Mammon and Satan, once Beel lets him leave. Beel gives him the biggest puppy eyes out there without realizing it. "...I- I'm so hungry. My stomach hurts. I can only eat a tiny amount, my pact forces me to stop."_ _ _ _

____Well, this man couldn't really find a way to exploit the warning that was given to him, since the accidental command was "Making the surrounding food stalls run out of business is forbidden." I mean, he could eat "tiny" amounts from every food stall without having them run out of business for the day, but... He was either stupid, or just too kind hearted. Maybe he respected the pact. Who knows? The only answer to this equation is the fact that Almo felt like absolute shit as a result._ _ _ _

____"...Beel, just- Just eat the entire stall. Please. Will that satisfy your hunger for a few hours?"_ _ _ _

____"Yea- Really? Can I?"_ _ _ _

____"Go for it. Before that, where's Belphie? And will you help us find Asmo?"_ _ _ _

____"Belphie is bench pressing that goose over there under that tree. I think he fell asleep like that. As for Asmo... Uh, I want to eat. So I'll pass. Thank you, Almo." He smiled warmly before leaving to the first stall on his way, which happened to be strangely a donut stall. A donut stall... They were always overly sweetened in here._ _ _ _

____"Okay, bench pressing a goose isn't exactly new ever since Henk. But Belphie? I'm surprised." Satan said while everyone looked over at the 7th born's way. He was, indeed, holding the goose's stomach with his palm on the air while he laid down, sleeping. Did't his arm hurt? More importantly, how did he got the goose to be so buddy-buddy with him enough to sleep inside his palm? "Who's Henk?" Almo found himself asking, and Mammon just shrugged. "Don't ask."_ _ _ _

____Almo nodded and got closer to the demon. He slowly nudged the side of his stomach with his boot. "Belphegor, the goose is pooping in your hand." There was a moment of silence before Belphegor let out a rather cute sound. "...hhyaaaawwwn..."_ _ _ _

____"Belpheg..." _yawn_ "...Why am I so sleepy all of a sudden?" Almo questioned as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. "A Sloth thing." Mammon shrugged, and knelt down next to his brother. Raising gis hand, he slapped his head loudly, to which Almo visibly winced. It looked like it hurt a lot. But they were demons..._ _ _ _

____"Oi! Wake up! We gotta go!"_ _ _ _

____"Hyaaaaw... Luzzzieeeer... Lulu..."_ _ _ _

____Almo sighed and got a little closer, whispering to his ear much like he did with Beelzebub._ _ _ _

_____"Satan poured pomegranate juice on your pillow."_ _ _ _ _

____In an instant, his eyes were wide open and he quickly got up. The goose quacked in protest and ran away, and he stared at his pillow in fear. He checked every corner of it. Aside from dirt and a fee pieces of grass, it was completely fine. Sighing in relief, he hugged the pillow and let his forehead head drop on it. Though he kept his angry but not so frightened glance on Almo._ _ _ _

____"...You're an asshole."_ _ _ _

____"You're lazy and dirty. Who sleeps on the dirty ground?"_ _ _ _

____"You are the type of person to complain about the bottom of your shoes getting dirty when you walk on the sidewalk."_ _ _ _

____"And you are the type of person to microwave mayonnaise with your brother and eat it with pickles because you are too lazy to make food. Now get up, we should find Asmo and Levi."_ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____Finding Levi was harder than he thought. First, Almo thought that he was at a secluded corner in the park, either crying or nose deep in a video game with an overly focused facial expression that is enough to creep out everyone. After showing his pictures to random strangers to ask if they have seen him like a lost child, you learned that some people spotted him at a small cafe. He was drinking a chocolate milkshake with another girl._ _ _ _

____A girl.  
A being that Gamer Boy Levi has no possible ways of ever coming to a contact with. So of course, no one believed it. _ _ _ _

____Until Almo saw Asmodeus, hunched down behind a bush and furiously typing something into his phone, while looking at the cafe in front of him occasionally. Satan, Mammon and half-asleep Belphegor was kind of intrigued with this situation. Their "baby" brother was growing up after all. This was Leviathan's first date in probably 50 years or something. Which isn't much to demons, but still a very pathetic time difference. Almo glanced over to the table Leviathan and the girl (that had a chance of becoming his sister-in-law soon) sat in. The girl was cute, he wouldn't deny that._ _ _ _

____Almo got closer to Asmodeus and nudged her back sith the tip of his boot, being careful go not get any mud on his white jacket. The Demon of Lust froze for a moment, before slowly looking up to see who it was. A nervous smile lit up on his face, knowing that he was kind of fucked. Almo gave the same impression of Lucifer at some times. "...Asmodeus, what are you doing?"_ _ _ _

____"Giving dating advice to Levi."_ _ _ _

____"Though text?"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah. He said he wants to be friends with your sister, so..."_ _ _ _

____"...Since when do I have a sister?"_ _ _ _

____"Was it your cousin? I don't remember much..." He laughed again, but it was forced. He slowly got up, still glancing over at the cafe occasionally. Almo stared at the girl closely this time. It was true that the girl over there was his sister, Michelle. Well, half-sister to be exact. His father and mother were separate. And when his father married with someone else, he had a son. They named him Michael._ _ _ _

____Michael was a boy up until 2 years ago. She had grown out her hair, went under some procedures that Almo didn't really know about (since she never contacted him ever since Almo told the entire family that he was dead to them from now on), and started wearing girl clothes. She told people that she would like other people to call her Michelle instead of Michael._ _ _ _

____"Good for her", Almo thought. "At least she can take the first steps to being who she is."_ _ _ _

____Anyway. Her past holds little importance in his eyes, since she was still his half-sister he hadn't spoke to for years. Ever since his final fight with his family. "Asmodeus, why the hell is he meeting up with one of my relatives I've last spoken to 4 years ago, besides my mother? And how the hell did Leviathan even got in contact with her?"_ _ _ _

____"Your files have your list of relatives and she was there, along with pictures. Leviathan sorta liked her, and it just so happens that they were playing the same online game. They began chatting, and she invited him over to here. Leviathan put the date, yare yare yada... Now they are chatting."_ _ _ _

____"And why didn't you said anything to me? Do you have any idea how awkward it would be for me if she spotted m-"_ _ _ _

____"Oh, Almo! You're here too?" Her voice filled his ears and it was his turn to freeze this time. He slowly looked up. His sister's arms were wrapped around his best friend's arm, they stood awefully close to each other, and Leviathan seemed very flustered. Michelle, on the other hand, seemed very happy and relaxed. She wore a white, classy top and waist length skin tight jeans, along with cute boots... It was so like her. And her existence made Almo want to shrink into himself and slowly fly back to his father's balls._ _ _ _

_____Just why did he have to meet eith a relative here?_ _ _ _ _

____This was like, meeting your teacher when you already graduated from highschool. You just want to avoid them because they would just bring up your school days and ask how you, a probably miserable person, are doing. That's how Almo was feeling at the moment. He didn't want to see her, and begin a conversation about their families. No sir, he wasn't going to talk to her for longer than necessary. He was perfectly happy with not having anyone in his life._ _ _ _

____..._ _ _ _

____Plus she was way too close to Leviathan.  
Uncomfortably close, that Almo's "clean freak senses" were tingling._ _ _ _

____"...Hello, Michelle. I see you are quite close with my friend over here. How have you been doing?_ _ _ _

____"I'm fine, just dealing with life. I'm at my second year of university... Oh, you two know each other?" She says and gently smiles, tugging Leviathan a little closer when he realized that her cousin was pretty annoyed. This little shit was pretending not to know, Almo knew what kind of smile she put on whenever she lied._ _ _ _

____So of course Michelle would find a way to bite Almo back in the ass as revenge for him stealing her longest french fry inside his McDonalds cup when they were children._ _ _ _

____"Levi is my best friend, actually." He put on a smile unlike all the other ones, which caught Belphegor's interest. He hugged his pillow tighter as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Leviathan seemed very uncomfortable, but there was also something wrong with him. His orange eyes were shining in a weird way. This was the demon body's natural reaction when they were exposed to their own sin from another human._ _ _ _

____Which means...  
A light bulb went off on his head, and he stared at Satan, who also seemed to be thinking the same way. Mammon, on the other hand, was quiet._ _ _ _

____"Can I take him back now?" Almo asked, swaying back and forth on his feet. He seemed to he jumpy all of a sudden._ _ _ _

____"Hm... We were going to the movie theater though."_ _ _ _

____"We are?" Leviathan asked._ _ _ _

____"Levi and I have to meet up with others. His brother Luc- Ludwig called. So sorry, but the play time is over."_ _ _ _

____"He did?" Leviathan said, again._ _ _ _

____"We're not kids you know."_ _ _ _

____"Last time I saw you, you were still adding cold water to your tea and cutting the edges of your toast."_ _ _ _

____"She did?" Leviathan exclaimed._ _ _ _

____She seemed to stop and think on that for a while, and slowly let go of Leviathan's arm. She nodded after a curt silence. "Fair point." She nodded and laughed afterwards, hanging her head low a little. Putting a hand on her nape, she rubbed the area a little bit. "I lied about the movie theater."_ _ _ _

____"...I lied about Ludwig calling. Levi, go join the others." Almo said, his arms crossed and his face holding a solemn expression. The old anger and slight amusement was gone, and instead there was sadness. Awkwardness on him. Leviathan seemed to blink out of a trance, and he nodded. He told Michelle that he would text her later, and she agreed. Leviathan gave one last awkward stare at Almo before going next to his brothers, and waiting a bit far away._ _ _ _

____"...So... How are things going for real?" She asked, as he leaned agganist a tree. "Still a clean freak?"_ _ _ _

____"...It's none of your concern, Michelle." Almo turned his head away, not bothering to look at her light brown eyes that are so familiar to his. The eyes they both got from their fathers..._ _ _ _

____Almo didn't consider his father as a part of his world. This meant that he never considered Michelle to be a part of his life either. He... didn't like the girl one bit in fact, he hated her. He hated everything about her. She got his father's love, but he didn't. She got love, support, loving friends. Almo... Almo had nothing, except the brothers. He had no family. He had no one in his social circle in the human realm. She was superior to him in many levels. And Almo envied her for it._ _ _ _

____"...I haven't seen you in years, Almo. You've... You've changed a lot. You are taller, you are more mature. You understand the people around you better. But why haven't you forgiven our dad yet?"_ _ _ _

____"He might be a father to you, but that man's only purpose was to bang my mother without a condom on and then accidentally have me. Don't lump us together." He said harshly, looking back at her coldly. Giving her the nastiest glare he had ever given to someone without ever knowing it. "...Aside from my mother, the entire family is dead to me. My father died after he divorced my mother...And dead men cannot speak. Nor have children."_ _ _ _

____Something in Michelle's eyes seemed to disappear, and then reappear again. Was it her hope that the family might reunite again? Was it her fondness for her half-brother? Almo would never know. The last thing he knows is that he gave one last glance at her sister, pointed his chin high and proud in the classic, prideful way he did everything, and walked away._ _ _ _

____He was much better than an annoying, good for nothing brat like her._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____"Simeon, Luke, have you seen Solomon?"_ _ _ _

____"He was talking with Barnatos next to the lake earlier. I think they went back to check on Diavolo and Lucifer."_ _ _ _

____"We sould just leave them there. C'mon everyone, let's go and have lunch! None of us have eaten yet!"_ _ _ _

_____"Almo no-"_ _ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _


	7. Evening, Once Again

Tired with today's shenanigans, Almo fell asleep on the couch while he was reading.

Today they didn't prepare any dinner. They spent so much time outside that by the time they ate lunch, it was 6 PM. So it was more like dinner on everyone's part. The bill was paid by Diavolo. Almo was reluctant with eating outside, the conditions that the kitchen might be in behind closed doors, but Diavolo reassured him about it and told him that he would burn all the staff in hellfire if it turned out to be bad. He did not seem to be joking, so Almo couldn't laugh. 

After eating a meal that was enough for probably 20 people, the deep conversations began over tea and dessert. Lucifer and got up halfway through to smoke and Solomon suspiciously followed him to ask him about something. Simeon was in the middle of talking about Luke and how he rocked him to sleep when he was a baby while the young angel seemed very flustered and angry with that discussion. Asmodeus and Mammon were teasing Leviathan about his new "girlfriend", to which Almo was very huffed up about internally. He didn't like hearing other people finding love when he was a single pringle.

Overall, it was a good time.  
While everyone slowly got up and put their jackets on, and paid the bill, Almo excused himself and said he forgot the black sweater he took off when he felt a bit too hot, and hung it on a tree. It was a lie of course. Almo stuffed it inside Satan's overly largr bag without anyone noticing while Satan went to the bathroom. He hid it underneath the books and other stuff Satan had with him. Lucifer nodded, knowing nothing bad would happen to Almo when they were in the human realm, and Almo left. 

He walked straight back to the park and sighed. How did he forget such crucial thing? The entire reason he dragged everyone to here was to wish for something by the tree at the center of the park, surrounded with colourful lanterns on it's branches. It is said that underneath the tree, an angel in the form of a nun that devoted herself to charity laid down. She had helped out lost souls all around the country, fed the starved, clothed the poor, freed the slaves... People would come in and wish for things from her. It became a fun little tradition after a while.

The tree was surrounded by a lake that continued it's flow all around the park. There were bridges and benches around it to take wonderful pictures. The tree seemed to radiate a golden hue around it, or maybe Almo was just imagining it. Feeling the cold wind on his cheeks, Almo shuddered for a while. He looked up in the dark, cloudy sky. It was already night at this point, around 8 PM already. The lake reflected the sources of light all around it. The food stalls, the lanterns, the street lamps, the golden hue... It was a beautiful sight, just like city during the night time. It's been so long since he last saw stars properly, shining so brightly and so cutely. Because of the light pollution all around the city, it was impossible to spot them anymore.

Maybe be searched for the comfort he found in stars on the sparkly lake. Or the city whenever he stood on a tall building, wondering what his life had become. The window on his room also showed a big portion of the city during the night time. Full of sparkling signs and windows in the distance, like little stars he saw on astronomy books when he was a child. The books he read to distract himself from his parent's fights, or the heavy feelings he locked away in his small heart, about the size of his two fists. He took the cold weather in his lungs again, admiring the soothing effect it had on him. His nose was cold, but it was okay. 

He walked up to the tree and stood just before the lake, seeing the tree just in front of him. It was truly giant. Some people say it was here ever since the 1200's, while others claim it's been much longer than that. He was like a microscopic being next to it. It was at that moment that he realized how small he actually was. So small, so weak and inefficent that his entire life, his entire universe was on his tiny planet. This city. There were many things he would not see in his life time, many things he would not know. He would start to grow old, and reminiscence about his younger days whenever he saw teenagers. Even now, he didn't truly feel like an adult. An older person that has his shit together. Maybe a war breaks out the day after he dies. Maybe an important treaty is signed. Maybe the cure to cancer is found. Who knows?

It's so painful to be a mortal sometimes.

Feeling the wind ruffling his clothes and hair, he slowly got on his knees and clasped his hands together. He was lucky that not many people were out here at this hour, except couples and maybe a couple teenagers. No one would pay attention to him and this would be less awkward to outsiders. He closed his eyes and silently paid his respects first. Greeted her. And then, he thought about his wish. 

_I am a mortal man that has pacts with the strongest demons known to history. It is no laughing or bragging matter, and it comes off as an inconvenience most of the time. However, I hold these demons dear to me. I cannot pray to god anymore. So, I have no choice but to ask a simple wish from you;  
Please help me with my illness.   
I do not want the demons to feel bad about me, or have my sick mother worrying over every aspect of my life anymore. They all deserve a rest."_

He opened his eyes again and dropped his hands. The glowing lights all around him, artificial or not, lit up his face. They showed a face, tired with the burdens of simply being alive. The weather was so cold, but his whole body felt so warm inside the jacket. His knees hurt from kneeling for so long, plus the concrete floor wasn't exactly the cleanest. But he ignored the pain and just stared at the flowing, shiny water. He noticed that the pact mark in his left palm, Mammon's, was glowing slightly. His pact marks always had a strange, tingling sensation on his skin. But not in the way Almo would feel whenever he touched something dirty.

The one right on top of his artery on his neck, the pulsing point, belonged to Lucifer. The one on his waist, right on top of his butt belonged to Asmodeus. There was a single mark that was divided into two on his temples, which belonged to Satan. It was covered by his hair. Left hip belonged to Beelzebub, and the right belonged to Belphegor. And Leviathan's was in the middle of his chest, right where his lungs connected to each other. There was one last one on his nape, right where his spine started, belonged to Diavolo. 

Barbatos... Barbatos said that under no circumstances, he would not make a pact with Almo. Because if one day, if Almo used his power to his advantage, there would be no one to oppose to him. Barbatos never said the last part straight to his face, but the tone of his voice implied so. But wasn't it strange? He had future vision. (In timeline form, but whatever.) Why would he say this kind of thing?

Eh, that didn't really matter to him. While the idea of having control got his dick hard _METAPHORICALLY_ , whatever delusion that weird butler had in his mind was none of hid business. The pact marks looked like cool tattoos to people. So Almo usually passed them off as "stuff he got when he was a rowdy teenager" whenever someone asked, which wasn't really that wrong. Why were they glowing?

He didn't know. Maybe they were trying to know where he was, maybe they were listening on him. Or maybe they started to glow because he was wishing for something from a supposedly real angel. Swallowing, he got up and rugged on his jacket's sleeves to make himself appear smaller. He prayed that none of the marks showed through his clothes, and began walking. With the gloves he had changed for the 4th time that day, and the brand new mask he had on, he walked through the semi-crowded streets and finally arrived at the restaurant they were all in.

"Yo." He said and waved his hand. He had brushed the dust and dirty off of his clothes somehow before arriving there. Diavolo and a few others waved back to him. Though Asmodeus' eyes caught the way his pats were ruffled a bit from the knees unusually. Almo quickly made up an excuse about his sweatshirt, and everyone nodded. Barbatos went away first to get the car, while everyone waited outside. 

Throughout the ride, Almo was cranky enough to give dirty glances every time Asmodeus attempted to talk about Leviathan's girlfriend and why Almo never said his sister was that pretty. "Saying that my presumably non-existent sister is kind of strange, don't you think? I'm not from Alabama." He answered, making the older laugh at the Alabama comparison. He wanted to turn his head away at that instant, but his eyes were glued to the smile on his face. Along with everyone else. He wanted to carve that memory into his mind forever. The purple lighting of the room highlighted their faces a little too well. He could feel a redness coming up to his cheeks when he realized how beautiful they all were, for the first time in a while. He almost felt a bit out of place with them. 

When they came back to home, everyone took some alone time to themselves to rest a bit. Almo ended up picking a book titled "The Remains Of The Day", and fell asleep halfway through on the couch.

\---

Belphegor stared at the human on the couch, sleeping so peacefully in the presence of demons that outnumbered the numbers of humans and angels. It's been years since they met each other. So it was obvious there is some degree of trust between them. However, Belphegor knew that Almo kept an extra few inches of distance between them. Maybe it was because Almo just... Wasn't interested in him. Maybe it was because of the fight they both had last year. But they were never close. 

Belphegor sat beside him softly. His movements were slow and quiet, being the avatar of sloth helped him with stealth missions sometimes. Putting a hand over his warm forehead, he closed his own eyes and tried to see through his dreams. There were vivid faces that Belphegor didn't recognize. A tall man, an equally tall woman, with a small boy between them. He looked happy. They were walking in a blurry place, it was hard to say where they were. It wasn't dark, nor it was bright. But it was warm. An occasional breeze would come in and ruffle their outfits. The older man would pick him up and throw him on the air, catching him when he fell. Happy and slightly anxious giggles would be heard, and the woman would constantly tell them to quit it. She didn't want the boy to get hurt. 

Belphegor pulled his hand away from his forehead and opened his eyes. It was unlike Almo to dream of such cute things. He would either have nightmares, or unrealistically happy dreams. He stroked his hair before slowly pulling out the key inside his sweatpants. It was the key to Almo's private room. The room he forbid anyone from entering. Well, Belphegor wasn't going to let him sleep on that couch like that. Or he would bitch about his neck pain after he wakes up.

"Almo's asleep?" Someone spoke out to him and Belphegor looked up. He was greeted by the sorcerer by his side. Solomon had a notebook in his hands. It was a brown one with yellow pages, the cover had buildings with no line art. It was super messy, but at the same time you could understand what was happening. "He is. What's that?" He spoke in a whisper.

"Almo's draft book. He writes tropes that comes to his mind in this thing... Some of them are suspiciously specific." Solomon said next, a sma smile on his face. "One is about a kid playing with his mother's make-up and dresses with his older brother. It's all in German, so it was hard to figure out what it said."

"Hah..." Belphegor gave a sound of acknowledgement before taking Almo in his arms slowly. Almo was very light to him, being a demon came with super strength, thankfully. He was in deep sleep with Belphegor's spell. He groaned a bit and muffled something that strangely sounded like "dirty" and rhe demon sighed. "I'm putting him to his bed." He said and began walking. Being a man of curiosity, Solomon followed him.

"Wouldn't Almo would freak out if he realized that someone entered his room?" Solomon said, after keeping an eye out to the others that were either sitting in the kitchen or chatting around the bathroom. The hallway was dark, but they would ve doomed if someone saw them. Mammon's and Leviathan's overly loud reactions would cause Almo to wake up, and then he would get mad at Belphegor for touching him.

"Then we just have to tell him that ve walked there by himself. Problem solved." Belphegor handed the they to Solomon while holding Almo's tall body with his one hand, kinda like a baby. Solomon sighed and bent down a bit to insert the key to the lock, and unlocked it with a small click. Slowly pushing it open, they were greeted by a dark room that reeked of sanitary products. And soap. Everywhere was squeaky clean, and neatly organized. Even his bed was perfectly made. Not even a single crinkle could be find on the bedsheets. There were various books on the desk with some pens, some papers with drawings taped on the walls. The blinds were closed but the blue hue of the night sky and the yellow-ish light of the cheap street lamp outside could be seen. There was a mirror in front of another desk, filled with some cosmetic products. Very little of them were cosmetic products. Just moisturizers, bandages, hand sanitizers...

Solomon turned on the lights and revealed the room that was painted in a very light shade of blue and green. It had started to rain not too long ago, so the occasional tapping on the windows was the only sound in this lifeless, yet cozy room. The carpet on the floor was very soft. There was a picture of a greek god and the group pictures they all took together at RAD in a wooden frame. The book shelf in the room was packed to the brim. Classical books, pop culture ones, text books from Almo's university and high school years that he hadn't bothered to throw out... Solomon noticed that most books on the shelves were about tragedies and notebooks Almo kept to himself. Maybe they were diaries. While he investigated the book shelf, Belphegor put Almo down on the bed catiously. He put him inside the blanket so he wouldn't get cold.

"...Using the flood as an excuse to come here was a good idea. Look at how happy everyone is." Solomon tried to open up a conversation.

"Seeing others happy usually makes me angry. So I don't care." Belphegor said and looked at Almo. He looked so comfy in that bed. He immedietly melted in the sheets and sighed. Belphegor found himself smiling at him. In his eyes, Almo still acted like the 16 year-old, weird kid that stole his warm sweatshirts and danced inside them a lot. He looked younger when he slept, he wouldn't frown or look sad. He would relax. It was a shame how much he had changed in the span of nearly a decade. Though he still out others before him. It was proven by his wish as well.

They all knew what Almo's wish was.

Simeon was talking to Asmodeus and Beelzebub when it happened. His pupils suddenly grew larger and he spaced out. He seemed to freeze at his place. Asmo waved a hand in front of him, and Ber shook him a little, but he gave no response. Until he came back to himself after a few moments. He said that he heard Almo's voice inside his head. Almo was wishing for something from him. Of course, he ended up telling it to Lucifer. And then Mammon heard it and he cause everyone else to be aware of the situation. They all began listening in to him while he continued to wish on his knees.

"...The reason why Simeon heard his wish but no one else did was because he is very close to Almo, right?"

"You can sum it up like that, yes." Solomon answered as he looked through a picture book he found on rhe lower parts of the shelves. "An angel won't hear your wish unless they know you, or if your soul is pure enough."

"It is definetly not the second option, if he likes Levi."

"Oh, definetly not."

The two chuckle briefly before Solomon puts the book down and gets up. They all stare at the man in front of them, who was in the land of peaceful dreams. "Help me with my illness, I do not want my friends or my mother to feel bad for me anymore." huh... He puts others' well being before himself a little too much." Solomon said and put the key on top of a white napkin he had with him all the time, on the bedside table. Belphegor stroked his hair for the last time before turning off the lights, and Solomon paid extra attention to his surroundings to not bump into something.

They closed the door behind them.  
Almo rested very well that night. And shed a few tears while waving to them as they left from the portal, back to their own homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
